NEW GIRL NEW RULES
by xXxSecretdesirexXx
Summary: Bella's first day is hell.What with jock Edward Cullen hitting her in the head with a Basketball to being looked at wherever she is. She doesnt give Edward a 2nd thought until shes approached by his sister. how far will she go in an attempt to change him?
1. first day Gah

_**Okay people I cant find how to put an authors note on this so I writing it now.**_

_**Anyway me and my friend came up with this idea and we both writing two different stories based on the same idea. So if you read something rather similar it was planed and we didn't steal other people's stuff.**_

_**Okay So I have no idea where I'm going with this so ideas are welcome.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters (unfortunately)**_

CHAPTER 1 BELLA

I really didn't understand why my mother had remarried. I mean the woman was forty hardly a spring chicken and so instead of spending time with me, she now spend all her time with Phil and I was stuck here with my dad in Forks in the rain while she bathe on beaches in Florida.

I didn't resent her as much as I should she was after all my mother, and it was I who had made the decision to come here, to this place of destitute.

I hadn't always hated this place but it had gotten worst as I went through my teenage years and always having to be trapped in doors with no friends. It became my personal hell and after many years of protest I had made my father visit me for three weeks in phoenix during the summer.

"Dad" I greeted as I left the airport in Port Angeles, I really didn't like calling him dad I mean I barely saw the man, he was hardly a father figure.

"Izzy" He replied and my frown deepened when had he come up with that as a nickname. I was going to have to sort him out. It was Isabella at a push but Bella preferably. He took in my expression but it didn't stop him from pulling me into a hug.

"Dad, My names Bella, I don't even want to know where Izzy came from but please promise you'll never call me it again please" I looked into his eyes as I spoke hoping my message was getting through to him.

"Okay I promise" He said stepping away, to look at me more clearly. "Bella you ready for school tomorrow?"

Gah it would be the first thing hed ask me about, I mean I hated school along with the boys who inhabited most of them. "Ugh" I shuddered "What could be worse than school?" He smiled at my response taking that as a no.

"Don't worry it will be fine, I'm sure" He would say that ,everything about Forks was great to him, he was the chief of this small little town.

I hadn't realised how far away he had parked but I got into the police cruiser without hesitation, I was definitely walking to school tomorrow.

I knew what the house was like, I still had the same room the only problem was I had to share a bathroom

With Charlie. God this was going to be great. Dad wasn't one to chat and he left me to my thoughts when we got home.

I woke early the next morning to see overcast cloud through my window. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out the hideous uniform my dad had gotten me. The skirt lay at my knee and the flat shoes were just horrendous, the Jumper was at least two sizes to big. And my shirt hung loosely around my body, making it impossible to get warm. I knew I had no chance of fixing it. I walked over to my mirror to see that I looked like a wreck in hand me downs.

Thank god I wasn't ugly, it would have made matters so much worst. I had brown eyes not chocolate or hazel just brown but they looked nice as they set of the colour of my skin. I was a pale person never really getting a tan from living in the sunny city but I was appreciative of my looks. They were something no-one could take from me except for the horrendous out of date glasses I was forced to wear making me look like the biggest swot in the world. Ugh I hated my life, things were never easy in my life like all the other girls. I constantly fought with myself to get up in the morning but then again I really didn't care what people taught of me. You either like me or you don't. Like cream!

After fixing my hair as I saw fit, I went downstairs to see that Charlie had already left. I walked out the door moments later to see a small car sitting in the drive, it wasn't new but it was perfect.

I arrived at school much earlier than was necessary. I went into the reception retrieving a map and a schedule of my classes. This was going to be fun I taught to myself as I nodded at the receptionist. I really hated school.

I made my way to my first class where I was greeted with stares form the other students, I looked away automatically embarrassed. I noticed how all the girls eyes rested on this one boy with Bronze hair that you would notice from a distance.

I couldn't see his face, but I could see his muscles through his shirt and I concluded that he must be really athletic to have that many muscles. I mean his arm was probably the size of my thigh. Okay so that's an over exaggeration but these were big. I saw him turn to look at me once and away again.

"Hi" The voice beside me chirped and I looked down to be greeted by a girl with cropped short black hair. She had very petite features that you instantly felt jealous about.

"Hi" I replied returning back to gazing at the bronze haired boy, trying to decipher what was so unique about him, and why the girls couldn't drag there eyes away.

"His names Edward Cullen" she whispered having caught on to who I was looking at, what an unusual name I taught to myself.

"Oh" I mumbled I looked back at her, this time noticing that her clothes fit her snugly showing of her body and that she was definitely well of.

We remained silent for the rest of the class, I kept my eyes on the board and waited for the bell to ring hoping it would be soon. German would never be my favourite subject. I was terrible at it. Barely understood what was being said half the time.

I spent the remainder of the day with Alice at my side except for when I was in Bio and she sat in the seat beside a tall blonde guy. I could see a look of lust in her eyes.

The seat beside me was vacant, I knew it was Edwards seat from the roll call and I knew I wasn't allowed change that sit for the rest of the year. God I hoped I wouldn't have to spend that much time talking to him.

The last class of the day was gym the only class I didn't have with Alice and I felt unhinged as I now knew no-one. The coach didn't make me dress down for this class and allowed me to watch as he was aware I did not have a change of clothing with me.

I now became aware of why the girls stared at Edward, he was amazing at basketball obviously the captain of the team. He ran around the court as if he dominated, which clearly he did. I found my eyes on him more often than I cared to acknowledge.

I wasn't paying attention and suddenly a ball was flying towards my face. There was no way Id manage to get out of the way in time. WHACK!! I felt a stinging pain in the side of my face but I refused to cry on my first day in front of all these people. I knew it was going to bruise. Great now I had to get up earlier to apply make-up as if life wasn't bad enough.

"Are you alright?" A voice came from above me as I felt hands remove my glasses making me wince as I felt the pain in the side of my face. I looked up to see Edward in front of me staring at me like I was something special. I noticed I was receiving dirty looks from the other girls as I had gained Edwards attention.

"Yep, I'm fine" But the tears I could feel in my eyes suggested otherwise. I got up from were I was and left the room living him staring astounded after me. I could tell it was clear no other girl would have passed up the opportunity for his help as I exited the Gym.

I didn't bother to dwell after school, I put on my spare pair of glasses knowing Id have to retrieve the other pair from Edward tomorrow. Great it wasn't good enough that I had to endure school, now I had to deal with that wannabe god as well. The joys of it.

_**Okay so what did you think??**_

_**Reviews please and criticism welcome.**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Jen**_

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

_**.**_


	2. left staring

**hey people so this story isnt get the reviews I hoped for but I like it. Oh I got rid of the underline arent I brilliant lol. Oh please read and review need to feel the love.**

CHAPTER TWO EDWARD

What the hell had just happened? I mean what girl passed up the opportunity to talk to me? I was gorgeous and athletic and well aware that all of the female population wanted me, well except for that one girl, Bella I think her name is. I mean what was wrong with her? I had gone out of my way to help her, and that normally wasn't my scene. Does she not understand that status is everything and she just dissed mine?

I had heard people talk about her all day, like this newbie was something special. Okay so she was a girl who had the chance of being something different something unique and this interested me. Maybe she wasn't like all the girls in this school, completely obsessed with me and trying to tame me and claim me for themselves.

Didn't they understand that commitment wasn't my thing, and I enjoyed the thrill of being with someone for a maximum of three days and finding out how far they would go for me. I was a man-whore and I wasn't about to change that all the girls knew but they still wanted the thrill of being with me except this girl.

There was something different about her and I pondered this on my way home. I still had her glasses and I knew shed have to get them. God they were ugly! They were thick lenses that must have been a least an inch in width and were surrounded by black frame. Maybe that's why she hadn't dodge the ball, Blindness or was it just slow reflexes. It could have been either.

All of this bothered me, but I still couldn't get over the fact that she had just walked away and embarrassed me in front of all those people especially the girls, I would not allow her to damage my rep. It would result badly for me.

I spend most of the night wondering how Id get to her and then I realised we had Bio together and the only previous seat vacant was the one beside me, I insisted that I sit alone, nobody was smart enough to be my partner and didn't deserve to benefit from my work.

This would be perfect, if she wasn't smart I could offer her my help, Flirt with her and make her want me like all the other girls in the school, and If this didn't work Id find away to get to her. I always got what I wanted and this wouldn't be any different.

I woke early the next morning looking forward to Biology to see if Id succeed with my plan. I didn't notice the morning go and then I took my sit in Biology waiting for her to arrive. God Id never had to make this effort before and hoped I wouldn't ever need a repeat performance.

I heard the seat beside me move and I turned to look at her. She had her make-up done perfectly but you could see the bruising underneath. She wore no classes. I must admit she was absolutely stunning. She had her hair down and it layered in around her face. Her brown eyes shone slightly in the dim light and It was clear she had contact lenses in, I wondered why she didn't wear these all the time.

"Hi" I looked at her as she looked up at me.

"Hi" she replied and turned to look away god, she was so freaking aggravating and we had only succeeded in two words of conversation.

"How's your face?" I whispered as class had begun. She turned to look at me again.

"Fine, I guess better if you hadn't hit with a basketball tough, then I wouldn't have to get up early and put on make-up to cover up this bruise and I wouldn't have to wear contacts instead of my classes" she frowned clearly she didn't care what people taught of her and I was stunned by this, no other girl would have sprouted this spiel at me.

"Sorry" I muttered before I could stop myself. She looked at me as if she was amazed I had actually looked at her.

" Its okay I guess can I've my glasses now?" she asked as if she wasn't sure Id return them and then I decided that if I wanted to keep talking to her I needed an excuse.

"Em I left them at home sorry, you can come with me after school and well get them?" I made it sound like a question when clearly she had know choice in the matter.

"Ok" she looked puzzled and then turned away to take notes.

I was shocked again this was the second time she had done this now, She didn't seem to be bothered by me. It was a relief and also slightly aggravating.

The rest of the day pasted in a blur, My brother Emmett asked me about her briefly but none of his questions were really relevant as I actually had figured out nothing about her. I took notice of her again in gym. Today she was forced into a tracksuit. The baggy bottoms did nothing for her but the top clung to her showing of her breasts that were at least a 36d but that was just a general analyzes. She looked gorgeous. We were playing basketball again today. It was clear me and Jasper were the captains.

"Bella" I called and she looked up at me wondering what was happening and I indicated for her to come over with my finger, it was obvious she wasn't paying much attention.

"What?" she replied once she was sure she was in earshot.

"Your on my team stand behind me!" I told her keeping focus on the remaining people I wanted for my team.

"Oh great I'm stuck with that twit for another hour and then I have to go with him to get my glasses" she muttered under her breath. I automatically turned to stare at her while calling out names. Twit, so far I had done nothing but be nice to her and yet she feels the need to insult me.

I was aware we were allocated five minutes to stretch before the game began. I took the spot beside her as I watched her stretch it was clear she had done this before. "So I'm a twit?" I asked looking at her as she took in my question.

"Yes a self obsessed testosterone driven one from the looks of things!" She looked at me gauging my reaction but it seemed it wasn't what she was expecting. I had total appreciation for this girl but it bugged me that she seemed to know exactly what I was like. I knew now it would be harder to get what I wanted from her.

"Maybe your right" It was clear she wasn't expecting this either. I turned and walked away aware that this time it was her who was left staring after me.

She played basketball with great skill unlike most if not all of the other girls. I couldn't help but look at her every now and then. What the hell was wrong with me? I probably looked like I was obsessed with the new girl and clearly I wasn't or that was what I was trying to convince myself of.

"Edward?" she called and I realised I was staring at her. "Stop staring at me, I want to win" I looked at her dumbfounded. The hall around us started laughing, but I pretended not to be embarrassed and simply walked over to her and kissed her claiming her for myself. It was obvious she wasn't prepared for this, but soon she relaxed. I could feel her moving slightly but I didn't open my eyes and then I felt her hand slap across my face. I automatically stepped back.

"Never ever touch me again" she warned under her breath "and you can keep the glasses as a reminder of what you'll never have" I watched her walk away from me for the second time in two days. There was no way it was ending like this. I followed her outside and caught her wrist in my hand. She turned to look at me surprised I had the nerve to come after her.

"Bella, what the hells your problem?" She looked at me astounded or was it a look of utter disbelief.

"My problem, I have none, you on the other hand are a totally different story. Now let go of my hand or I swear you'll regret it" had she really just threaten me, oh I had to see this true now didn't I.

"No I rather enjoy having my hand on you" I implied so much with that sentence but she chose to ignore it. I didn't realise what she was doing until it was to late. She closed in on me and began to tickle me and automatically I left go.

She walked away and stopped to call over her shoulder. "Edward that's not the worst of it" she blew a kiss back at me and I began to wonder if I actually was getting to her just by annoying her.

I left school unusually happy and Emmett didn't pass up an opportunity to annoy me either.

"Heard about the new girl blowing you off must be a hard blow to your ego?" he looked at me with a smirk plastered onto his face.

"She's a chick and all chicks are after one thing and I will be the one to give it to her as I have many others" I spoke with utter conviction and Emmett started laughing and I had to turn and look at him as he tried to contain himself.

"Images" he blurted and I started to laugh at the traumatic expression he had on his face. God I mean this girl was going to be trouble and was already proving hard work.

**please review of tell me if you think Im doing something wrong and Il try and fix it. **

**Luv you**

**jen xxx**


	3. Transformation

**Okay so this is chapter three of new girl new rules. Thanks so much for the reviews. this is my only story that is actually feeling the love so thank you so so much. Anyway best be on with it. Keep up the reviews they make my day.**

CHAPTER THREE BELLA

I met up with Alice after school, I had asked her to mine the day before. I hoped she didn't bring up recent events. We took my car home as Edward was driving her car, god it must suck to have that dope as a brother. I mean did she like knowing her brother was a male version of a slut, I had been here less than 3 day and already he had mauled onto me. I wasn't desperate, he was good-looking I'd give him that, but the world didn't revolve around him, well maybe some girls did but mine did not.

"So, I heard about the kiss?" she mused hoping Id give her gossip.

"You mean sexual assault?" A giggle escaped her lips and I stared down at her. "Care to explain what is so funny?" I asked slightly peeved I did not get the joke.

"Oh its just normal girls would be swooning that Edward had taken a like to them but you seem repulsed by it and that's a first."

"Haha , well he will have to get used to it from me anyway" I laughed with Alice.

Even though Edward was a male version of a slut , I couldn't help but feel delighted that he felt the need to chase me.

We arrived at my house moments later and I was still amused at the fact the school man-whore had a slight thing for me, it was really rather funny, I was nothing special.

We walked in silence up to my room. "Hey Alice Il go to the bathroom to get changed and you can stay here okay?" I grabbed my jeans and tank top of the chair on the way out.

While in the bathroom I fixed my hair. It was falling down and it was really unflattering. I knocked on my door making sure Alice was ready before entering. "Yeah Bella I'm decent, come in".

I walked through the door to see her looking at my rather small music collection. "Whoa, Bella who would have known you had that body under that uniform you wear" I blushed in response.

"Nothing special Alice" I reminded her.

"Wait a minute I've an Idea. Can I use your phone please?" I looked at her but she just held out her hand. I retrieved my phone from my bag and handed it to her. She dialled an unfamiliar number.

"Hey Rosalie can you come over to Chief Swans house and bring your uniform from last year? Il explain everything to you when you get here I don't want to have to do it twice" She hung up then and handed me back the phone.

"Who's Rosalie?" I asked wondering why she was coming to my house.

"Rosalie Hale is the older sister to Jasper Hale, you know the football captain one of the three "kings" of the school" She used her fingers to quote, unquote.

"Kings?" I asked slightly of queue.

"Yes, Kings is the names given to them. Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale, The guys all girls seem to want, Rosalie is kinda with Emmett but nothings official but the girls know to stay away and I'm with Jasper, The only one left is Edward and everyone wants him. You see the thing is Edwards so used to it now. Its hard to make him feel anything. He's normally with a girl for a maximum of three days and that's it, they never hear from him again."

There was a knock on my door then and Alice went to get it when I ran everything again in my head and the one reoccurring thought I had was JERK! Alice and Rosalie re-entered then. Both were exceptionally beautiful.

"Ok Alice why'd you bring me here?" Rosalie questioned as she sat on my bed. Throwing the garment bag she had down beside her.

"Well, I was thinking about earlier, you heard about the kiss, or sexual assault as Bella refers to it?" Rosalie nodded and Alice continued. "Well I was wondering if we could use this to bring down Edward, he's changed Rose into something me, you Jasper and Emmett no longer like, and I think Bella might be our way to get him back" She turned to look at me "Of course Bella you don't have to do it, but I really want my brother back and if you could do it Id be grateful" I felt a quilt trip coming .

"What would I have to do?" I asked slightly interested in making Edward Cullen fall.

"Rose did you bring the uniform?" She gestured to the bag and Alice retrieved it and handed it to me. "Put this on!"

I left to hear murmurs behind me. After a few moments I came back to look in the mirror in my room. God I looked like a prostitute. The skirt barely covered my ass. The shirt clung to my body, Id done up the tie and instead of a jumper I had a blazer. But It was rather uncomfortable as the shirt was to tight across my chest.

"Em Bella you might want to let us show you how to wear that right?" Rosalie suggested. She undid the top three buttons of my skirt and opened the tie fully. I turned to look in the mirror again. There was no way Charlie would let me leave the house like this but I was really Hot. "Wow" I muttered mostly to myself.

"Okay so you want me to dress like this?" I pointed to the person in the mirror.

"Yep" both replied simultaneously. "Bella you show up like that tomorrow and wear make-up with a fair bit of black eye-liner and Edward wont be able to take his eyes of you" I looked at her to see if she was serious and clearly she was.

"Ok, God what about shoes I cant wear mine with this outfit seriously I aint brilliant but fuck it, no way am I wearing those shoes with this talk about clashing!" Both girls looked at me and amounted in a fit of giggles.

"What size shoe Bella?" Rosalie asked .

"Six" I answered almost immediately

"Here" she took of her shoes and handed them to me.

" I seriously will not be able to walk in those there like five inches high" I looked at them in amazement, how could anybody survive those death-traps.

"Oh put them on you baby and walk around you'll get used to them in know time" I slipped them on and went to take a step and automatically fell again the girls started laughing.

"Stop laughing, this is not easy, especially when I've never worn a pair of heels in my life" you really would have taught they'd shut up if they wanted my help.

"Bella practice makes perfect" Alice spoke with authority.

" Ok you might want to leave, Charlie will be home soon oh and seriously this better work and I will not be reduced to being Edward - the- retard - Cullen's whore, no matter what." then I shooed them out of my house and wondered what the fuck I had gotten myself into. I wanted to avoid Edward not arouse him every time I was near.

"Bells, you in there?" My dad called from outside the door.

"Yep" then I realised that I was still dressed like a prostitute after a nights work. "Give me a second" I screamed and slammed the door shut. I let him in a moment later.

"Hey Dad, What can I get you?" I asked mildly curious.

"Oh I was just wondering what Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale were doing at my house?" I let out a breath of relieve .

"There my friends, friends go to there friends houses" I indicated and then I smiled. "Why?" I asked after a moment.

"Oh its just the Cullen boys are kinda weird There parents are lovely people and I'm sure Alice is lovely but her brothers seem a bit woman crazy." I laughed again, God Charlie must be old not to remember what being a 17 yr old male was like.

"Dad, Edward is 17 and Emmett is 18 its to be expected, hormones and there testosterone driven, you of all people should understand that. Now I have homework so can you maybe order a pizza or something to night?" I looked and he smiled in response, thankfully Charlie wasn't hard to get along with.

I woke up early the next morning, I must have passed out before the pizza came. There was a note on my bedside locker.

_Bella_

_If you wake there's pizza in the microwave, didn't want to wake you._

_Dad_

He was so sweet. I got up and went over to my window another overcast day. I was relieved to see Charlie had already left and that I was free to wear my uniform without being inspected first. I dressed quickly and applied my make-up with great precision . I could have done make-up professionally at this point. I had always done my mothers. Now for the Heels. This was a day I knew I wouldn't forget.

I was just ready when I heard a knock on my door. I made my way to get it and was surprised I did not fall down the flight of stairs. I opened the door to see Rosalie and Alice there with a bag of accessories. Ah God I looked alright, didn't I? "Hey, What is that?" I pointed to the bag in Alice's hand.

"Hair!" They walked in and went straight to my room where I followed surprisingly well in the shoes. I sat on the chair in front of my mirror.

"Okay do it!" I closed my eyes and let them get to work, I heard murmurs every now and then but I didn't bother to open my eyes.

"Open them" Rosalie said after about ten minutes.

"Wow" Was all I managed to say. I had a side fringe that had been newly cut in. and my hair was loosely curled. I looked stunning dare I say it.

"Lets go" Alice said and I grabbed my newly acquired Back- pack. I couldn't use my old one, it didn't match the outfit any longer.

" Nice" Rosalie commented. We arrived slightly late. I walked to my first class on my own aware Edward would be there.

I opened the door to Biology class and walked in slowly making my entrance better. I could see Edward but he didn't turn.

"Em can I help you?" Mr banner asked.

**Okay so what did you think?**

**I hope you know where this is going. **

**Its kinda like mean girls but a whole lot bitchier.**

**Oh and well see Edwards true colours fairly soon. hopefully**

**okay this is taking up time **

**so Review PUSH THE BUTTON IT'S CALLING YOU**

**Luv You **

**Jen xxx**


	4. hard

**I am so sorry about the wait my internet is on the blink so I apologize it was not go read and review. this chapter is a bit touch and go but I hope you like it.**

CHAPTER 4 EDWARD

I turned my head at Mr Banners question and automatically I was Hard, who the fuck was she? How had I not noticed her before. She was yet to answer Mr Banners question and I was listening intently to the answer. This chick could not be real. I mean her Boobs were busting out of her shirt and her skirt barely covered her ass her knee high socks made me think wild obscenities, and the bulge between my legs started to throb.

"Oh, Sorry I'm late Mr Banner, I had to talk to Alice Cullen before class about our Spanish project" She walked up at sat beside me, That was Bella's seat and I was almost certain that was not Bella.

Mr Banner turned around and walked away slowly, no way he could not be hard, but the way he was walking suggested otherwise. She leaned forward and tapped Newton on the shoulder her Breasts pressed hard against the counter. It was hard to keep control. "Partners in Gym?" she asked, he nodded in response clearly not able to speak.

I found myself staring at her. "Hi" she turned to look at me.

"Hi" I responded still not knowing who she was.

"Quite ogling me Edward, its weird" what how'd she'd know my name, when clearly I didn't know her suddenly she was smiling and then she laughed.

"You don't know who I am? You think you would after kissing me yesterday, how's your face?" Her hand reach up and ran the length of my jaw where she had hit it.

"Bella?" I responded.

"Don't you know it, So what you think?" Her hand gestured to her outfit. I couldn't say anything so she spoke again. "worst?" she asked she went to turn away but my hand caught her face.

"Better, definitely better, but you were fine the way you were" She looked at me funny like she found this amusing as if she thought I was lying.

"I'm serious" I whispered a moment later, and then I found it odd Banner wasn't giving out to us but I had other things to think about.

She looked at her watch and the bell went "Whatever Eddie? See you in gym" She got up and walked away. I was left looking after her in amazement.

"Newton your not Bella's gym partner make an excuse" I threatened

"Kay" he mumbled everyone feared me and it was great. Then something hit me, Eddie she called me Eddie not once had anyone dared to shorten my name not even my mother or Alice, where did she get of?

Its not that I minded really, it was sexy coming from her mouth. I decided there and then she was the only one who would ever call me Eddie.

"Emmett I need your help!" he looked sussed like he knew something I didn't and clearly he wasn't going to tell me.

"Okay what do you need?" he asked knowing that what ever I asked for hed ask for something much worst in the future. He always did.

"I need you to threaten all the guys in my Gym class to stay the fuck away from Isabella Swan, She's fucking mine Emmett!"

I heard a laugh pass his lips but then he stopped when he realised I was laughing with him.

"God you really want this chick don't you?" He asked

"Have I ever gone to these lengths before?" I asked answering his question rhetorically.

He turned and left with a simple nod, God she was driving me crazy, but I couldn't wait to get to Gym to see her, I was aware of girls looking at me but I didn't care it wasn't her. MY BELLA!! I already wanted her and I barely spoke to her only twice was it.

All my classes pasted in a blur I needed to see her and I knew now she had no partner for Gym and I was her only choice. Whoopee, wait what was I thinking she was a girl and I could have anyone I wanted so why did I want the one who didn't want me. Easy! I always knew I tended to want what I couldn't have.

I walked into Gym and there she was talking to Newton and I could hear he was saying he already arranged to be Jessica's partner but He forgot. She didn't seem to mind much and continue to flirt with him. He hadn't yet noticed me.

"Bella?" I called I looked at Mike and saw his face and he knew now was his clue to leave. He walked away as her back was turned.

"Eddie!" A smile broke out on her lips. "Be my partner Mike bailed pretty please?" she started to pout.

"Fine" I muttered and she looked away to find Eric in Mikes place.

"Eric" she hugged him and placed a kiss on his neck I automatically made a threatening hand gesture at Eric.

"Oh Bella, I must go Em Laurens calling me" He made a quick escape, she turned to look at me.

"You had something to do with that Edward" she looked mad and then I realised she would use Edward when she was mad and Eddie when she was happy, well as far as I could tell.

"Did not, Prove it!" I was inching forward and she was moving backwards to the wall. Soon shed be trapped.

"Couldn't be bothered Eddie, we'll just wait and see wont we?" she leant forward and kissed my cheek now it was me stepping back. She walked to Mrs. Kilcoyne and I could hear her Crystal clear, she was sick and now leaving. Oh know she didn't, she was not bailing after that, No way in fucking hell.

"Mrs. Kilcoyne I think I should go with her" she nodded and I left.

"Bella" I called and she swung around, she looked fucking gorgeous and It was just beginning to rain.

"Leave me the fuck alone Edward, this was a stupid idea I never should have done it" She ranted and her breasts jiggled as she spoke.

"What did you do?" I asked slightly irritated

"Doesn't fucking matter I wont tell you" by now I had caught up to her. I caught her wrists and swung her around to look at me.

"Isabella tell me now!" I ordered.

"No I will not!" she looked away.

"Please" I whispered in her ear.

"Ask Alice" I automatically let go. What did she mean ask Alice, She was my sister what could she have done to this girl. I realised she was still standing in front of me looking away shame clear on her face.

"Bella what did Alice do to you?" I asked rage clear in my tone. She looked up at me again.

"Nothing, its more what were doing to you and trust me you want nothing to do with me" she turned and walked away. I wondered what was going on in her head, I was so confused I wondered was she. I was going to kill Alice, I didn't know what shed done but God she must have screwed that girl over.

"Alice" I called I had heard her car in the drive.

"What Edward?" she was in my room already.

"What did you do or say to Bella Swan?" I gauged her reaction but her face did not change.

"Nothing, she didn't already know!" A smile spread across her face. "Why do you ask?" she looked at me.

"Because she told me too."

"What do you mean what happen?"

"Well she walked in looking all hot and shit and I decided I wanted her and nobody else could have her, so in Gym I scared all the lads away and kinda made sure she was my partner so we were arguing and then she kissed my cheek in a flirty way and walked away feigning illness and left I told Mrs. Kilcoyne that I should go with her so I followed her then we had another argument only this time way more intense, saying shit like this was a stupid Idea and its not what Alice did to me its what were doing to you, then she ran away and I came here." I looked at Alice for an immeasurable moment.

"Fuck, Oh. My. God I should never have asked her to do this, Fuck" And Alice was gone. I saw her get into her car phone in hand and I knew where she was going Bella's house, Well fuck it Id just have to get to her first. Alice could drive fast but not as fast as I could she'd never win. I ran to my car and started the engine and I was gone. Fuck I didn't know where she lived, Jessica! Jessica would know I had her number.

"Jessica, Bella Swans Address what is it?" She answered quickly and I hung up.

When I arrived Alice's car wasn't there yet! Thank god, I had to talk to her and I didn't want witnesses'.

**So what did you think??**

**up to your standards **

**love ya **

**jen**


	5. dinner

**sorry for the wait my mother cracking down on me. If she finds out I posted this I so dead and my computer will be taken awa. sob sob. Thanks for all the previous reviews they were fab.**

CHAPTER 5 BELLA.

I opened my door to see Edward Cullen standing there and I automatically swung the door shut but he caught it in his hand and allowed himself entry. I walked to my room knowing he was following, okay maybe that wasn't a good idea but I had no choice now I could hardly fucking say maybe we should go downstairs for tea and biscuits.

I opened the door and gestured to the bed where he immediately sat. I stood in silence waiting for him to speak. He was at my house why should I be the one to talk. I hadn't invited him but I had know intention of kicking him out I couldn't not yet at least.

"Izzy" God it sounded so much better when he said it that when my dad did and maybe it wasn't so bad. I turned to look at him and smiled, this was going to be bad I fucking knew it.

"What? And why did you call me Izzy?" I asked wondering how both he and my dad had come up with that.

" Il start with the easy one I called you Izzy because you called me Eddie" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"That doesn't make sense, I wont called you Eddie again promise"

"No that's not what I mean, I like when you call me Eddie, you're the only person I've ever allowed call me it." Suddenly I was crying, crying because he cared and I was going to hurt him. His arms cradled me and instead of pushing them away I pulled him closer. I turned my head in to his chest and let the tears fall until his shirt was soaked and then something else occurred to me that started me crying again. I liked him, more than I should he was an arrogant son-of-a-bitch but yet I liked him and now hed fucking hate me but I was going to tell him.

"Don't you like being called Izzy?" He asked into my hair. I looked up at him and pushed away.

"Edward, I don't but I like when you say it, but after this you'll never ever say it again" His expression was confused.

"Your sister was using me to get to you, to get you back to normal to show you, you cant mess around with peoples feelings and I was the tease, I was to do everything to lead you on but never let you near me and then I don't know I realised you had feelings that you'd get hurt and that Id be the one hurting you, at first I didn't mind but then I did and I know its been a day but I already like you and all you wanted to do was fuck me and add me to your list of whores but I cant do that so can you please just leave."

I looked up at him through teary eyes but he didn't scream he did something worst and it hit me at my core he looked at me and turned and walked away. Only to stop at my dresser and leave something on it. I hadn't seen him write anything but more than likely I HATE YOU would be written on that sheet of paper.

I spend all night thinking about unravelling that sheet of paper, and finding out what he had said and every time I thought I would open it I ended up throwing it down again. It was if this one sheet of paper had the ability to rip me apart or put me back together.

I woke in the middle of the night to find that I had the sheet of paper in my hand and it was open. I could see the words clearly and I read them repeatedly until I registered he was in my room watching me.

"Edward?" I asked questioningly and mostly to myself. My eyes adjusted and I knew for certain he was there. I didn't care that all I was wearing was a bra and knickers matching set, I cared that he was in my room, ignoring me and looking at me funny.

"Bella" he answered confirming my theory that Edward Cullen was for some un-known reason standing in my room in the middle of the night like some crazed stalker.

"What are you doing here?" I stuttered and I realised I was still holding the piece of paper he had left with his number and the words its okay written in his elegant script.

"Bella, I was thinking about saying something to you, but I cant say it when you're dressed like that, Put some clothes on please" He gestured to the drawers and wardrobe and I started to laugh.

"You have got to be kidding me, this is my house, Il dress the way I want" I undid the clasp on my bra so my breasts fell out and jumped into place, these had always been my best assets and I must admit I love them. I heard a low groan escape his lips but I just lay back down and let my head rest into the pillow.

"Bella?" I looked up just as he threw his jumper at me. "Put it on please" he murmured. It was barely audible to my ears but I did it as I knew this was hard for him and I told myself earlier I would not hurt him again.

I didn't bother to turn away I just threw it on and it smelt just like him, there was no particular scent to him, it was his own and I knew there and then he would never get this jumper back, it was mine now.

"So what can I do for you?" still wondering why the fuck hed want anything to do with me.

"I want to know why you did it? Was it for fun or just to hurt me?" I had to look away this was not a question I wanted to answer but I knew eventually Id have to.

"Do you really want an answer to that question?" I asked hoping maybe he had changed his mind in oh the last ten seconds.

"Yes"

I didn't know what to say so I decided the true was best. "Edward, I did it because I could get close to you and not end up being the one getting hurt like all those other girls, you're a man-whore and I don't want to be a notch in your belt, so I figured it was easier this way, I wouldn't get hurt and you'd just move on and fuck some other slut at our school" my tears were free flowing now I hadn't even given myself permission to cry, it just happened on its own accord.

His arms were around me before I noticed hed moved from the corner. "Bella shh, I'm sorry"

I looked at him like he had two heads, what was he sorry for? Was he deaf? Did he not hear what I said and yet he was apologizing to me like he was the one in the wrong? Was he crazy?

"What are you sorry for? I'm a horrible person look what I tried to do to you!" I didn't bother to look up at him and besides I couldn't I was disgusted with myself, I was nothing more than a tease.

His hands caught the side of my face and forced me to look at him. "Bella, you are not a horrible person, you are a good person, you tried to help my sister get her big brother back even if it ended up hurting you in the end which clearly it has. How could a bad person do that?" he was unbelievable coming up with excuses for me like that. Clearly this is something he wanted to believe.

"Your wrong Eddie" I smiled as did he. "I'm a bad person, Alice hates me and if you were smart you would to!"

"Well lets say I'm not smart" He smiled and then I lay down and he lay with me. That was the first night Edward stayed with me.

TWO WEEKS LATER

I knew what I was doing was wrong I had Edward Cullen wrapped around my finger and little did he know that I still was trying to make him fall. Alice said she noted a small change in him but it wasn't huge. I was striving to make him different to change him to the man he once was. He knew I wouldn't let him touch me as I feared he was only trying to hurt me but really I was the one hurting him.

I knew from previous weeks of messing with Edwards head that I should become an actress when I was older. I liked him he had a way of making me feeling good about myself but I couldn't let my guard down completely and I couldn't find it in myself to trust him or hurt him the way I had initially intended to. Its not that I had fallen for him, it just seemed like he didn't deserve it as much as he once had.

I could look into his eyes and I could see that he was trying hard to prove himself to me. I often wondered what would happen if I left him to be the man he wanted to be, the one who got a thrill out of getting girls into bed. Id seen the looks Id received in the corridors by other girls and Edward assured me they were Jealous. I hadn't realised how late it was until there was a knock on my door.

Shit, I wasn't ready to go out yet my hair wasn't done. "Two Seconds" I roared I brushed my hair and it hung loosely around my face and I was grateful it looked like I had straighten it. I went to get the door and was shock to find Edward and Charlie watching football in my front room.

"Bella when were you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" I looked at Edward who answered for me.

"it's a first date chief swan nothings definite" I smiled and looked at him.

"Call me Charlie" my dad said surprised at Edwards answer I guess.

" I'll be home later" I took Edwards hand and walked out the door.

"So nothings definite" I smiled.

"You know I was toying with your dad or you should know" he warned and kissed my cheek.

"Well you do have a reputation as a ladies man Mr. Cullen" I smiled.

"That changed when I met you" he bent forward and kissed me. That was as far as I could let him go. Even tough I was finding it harder to contain myself around him.

"So where are we going?" I asked after I got in his car.

"My house"

"You made me get dressed up to go to your house."

"Were tripling with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Myself and Alice cooked." He smiled like it was a great accomplishment which it possibly was.

"Congratulations but if you give me food poisoning you are so dead." I hit his arm.

"I won't chill Alice only let me stir the soup" I immediately started laughing.

"Alice" I called as soon as I walked into his house.

"Upstairs"

"I'll be back in a minute" I kissed Edwards cheek and made my way to Alice's room.

"Wow Alice you look gorgeous," she had a tight black dress on

"So do you, love the pink very revealing"

"Alice you picked this for me"

"I know might as well admire my own handy work."

We walked down the stairs to be greeted by everyone. Rosalie was also wearing a dress it was red, but not as short or as revealing as mine or Alice's.

"Hey Rose, Emmett, jasper" I walked over and took a seat in Edwards lap. He smiled at me.

"C'mon dinners ready oh and Edward made the soup so you can't blame me" Alice stated and everyone laughed. I noticed the death glare he shot in Alice's direction but she just smiled in response. This must be a usual occurrence.

**so what did you think?? **

**you like I have up as far as chapter ten written so shall try to update ssoon if my mother leaves the house. she being a total bitch**

**review please **

**love you jen xxx**


	6. untitled

**Okay so this is really short I know and I apologize. As you will see Edward is totally evil like.(well at the moment)**

**oh I fixed my email address so I shall try and reply to questions as I have not been doing go read and enjoy**

CHAPTER SIX EDWARD.

God she looked so hot. I wished I could just take her, she wasn't aware that I was still going at it with other girls behind her back. Well what did she expect six weeks was a long time for anyone and I did not enjoy wanking especially when there were girls willing to fulfil my needs. Why was she holding out on me? Did she not trust me? Then again with my reputation why would she? I had a way with girls I knew what they wanted what they needed, but she was different and this intrigued me.

I knew the girls at school though I was whipped and to a certain extent I was but still. She had the body of an angel and a way of making me feel good about myself and I hadn't felt good in a long time.

I just wasn't willing to give up what I had in risk of this one girl. Eventually I knew she would either make or break me.

"Edward?" I heard Alice's voice and it seemed rather irritated. I looked at her.

"Finally I thought you had gone deaf that was like the tenth time I called you" Yet she still hadn't made her point.

"Well what do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"Didn't you say that you wanted to see that new horror movie a few of us were thinking about going but it seems Bella's too chicken-shit" Emmett started to laugh.

"I'll hold your hand" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah I did. It looks unreal very scary and lots of blood" I saw Bella shiver and then her face suddenly became paler.

"Bathroom" she whispered.

"Upstairs, first door you'll see it" She was gone, never had I seen her move so fast. I followed her upstairs and I could hear her gagging and getting sick before I was at the bathroom door. She didn't leave until twenty minutes later looking paler than any ghost in any horror movie.

"Bella are you alright?" I asked extremely worried.

"Yeah fine but that movie is not for me, Blood is so not my thing" then she was gone to throw up again, I didn't think any one could be that sensitive to blood, but obviously she was.

She came back moments later but this time there was a smile on her face and it was clear she had used Listerine to get rid of the smell of vomit off her breath.

"Sorry" she smiled

"It's okay!"

"Hey, why don't you guys go see that movie I'm pretty sure Alice and Rosalie will be grateful to get out of it as well and a guys night is well needed especially as you put up with me" She suggested hoping for a yes.

"I'll suggest it but I don't know its worth a try like. Then again why would I spent a whole night away from you?"

"Well if you don't then I can't get some things that might benefit you" A smirk spread across her face.

"Oh" I didn't no what she was on about but I was rather willing to find out.

"As well I'd need Alice and Rosalie's advice so they can't go just try and do it please" She looked away. She was plotting something and I wanted to know. BADLY!!

I approached Jasper and Emmett later in the week asking them to go see the movie with me as Bella wouldn't go. I also suggested they leave the girls at home and we go clubbing afterwards or whatever males did when they didn't have women to please them.

Of course I managed to get them to agree. We went that Friday and the girls decided to go shopping. Well if this was Bella's thing she needed to do. She was obviously lying.

We decided to go to Port Angeles together. I drove my car and Emmett and Rosalie came with me, while Alice took her car with Jasper. We arrive in Port Angeles at 7pm the girls complained that there shop would be closing at eight.

It was really annoying cause none of them would reveal where exactly they were shopping cause if I knew they certainly wouldn't be alone for long. The only time I left Bella was to sleep and to fuck and only because she wouldn't give it to me. Yet.

**okay so your views people really needed.**

**review please.**

**love you Jen xxx**


	7. caught in the act

**okay so sorry I havent updated in awhile internet was down again its a joke really. Well I hope you enjoy it..**

CHAPTER SEVEN BELLA

Lauren had approached me during the week and told me that Edward my supposed boyfriend was sleeping with her friend from La Push secondary school.

I knew something was up as he had stopped pushing me for sex. I just thought that maybe he was changing as Alice wanted him to be. That's when the plan came to me. I was going to push Edward Cullen to breaking point.

So I though he was cute had a nice ass and sometimes felt that he really did love me. I didn't know I could be so wrong. I asked Alice and Rosalie to help me. Of course Alice agreed, thinking it rather amusing knowing I was going to get all kinky with her brother in either one of those PVC costumes or really, really slutty underwear, but he wasn't going to get it.

I wasn't a virgin I knew a thing or two. I just didn't let him know that. He had never asked and so I never told him.

Alice walked into the shop first and the woman behind the till smiled at her. Oh god she must buy stuff here for herself and Jasper. Gag I did not need those images. She walked over to a little French maid outfit. "What about this?" she gestured with her finger.

"Too conservative" I smile I wanted something that would give him a instant hard-on.

We searched through racks for hours and I ended up with a Nurses outfit and a Red lace and thong bra set. I then noted I needed heels. So we went to the shoe shop Alice loved.

I found the pair I wanted instantly but Alice had other idea's. She tried on at least every shoe in the shop. I swear the owner looked like he was about to collapse from all the running around she had him do. But she did end up buying ten pairs of shoes. So I felt she made up for his slavery by buying the most expensive pairs she could find..

We left Port Angeles then and made our way home. I was dropped off first in order to get ready. I was assured Alice would let me in when I came over at the stroke of midnight. We had timed this perfectly.

I walked in had a brief conversation with Charlie and ran up stairs to get ready. I got out of my own clothes and went for a quick shower. I did my make-up before I put on my clothes. I used really red lip stick and dark eye shadow. I piled my hair on top of my head going for the messy look. I picked the outfit out of the bag and took it of the hanger. I struggled to get into it as I got it a size to small. The zip came up to just under my bust and pushed my boobs up and out. I knew I'd never make it out of the house dressed like this.

I went over to my window and climbed down the tree outside. Once I was safely on the ground. I put on the shoes I had been practicing walking in for the best part of an hour on my feet. I got into my truck and made my way to the Edwards house.

I only knocked once and Alice answered the door. "Wow Bella, god he's in for a rude awakening remind me never to get on your bad side. Jazz is on his way over so Id advice now, Oh Edward left earlier than the guys he got a phone call or something. He's in his room doh. I heard the music as soon as I got in"

"Thanks Alice don't tell Jasper doh" I slowly made my way up the stairs trying not to alert him to my presence. I stopped outside the door and fixed myself getting ready for my debut. I opened the door slowly and I heard Edward say "Get under the bed Alice will kill me" Alice was nothing compared to what I was about to do.

**I know its a cliffy but next chapt should be up soon, but bare with me as I have my Pres for the next two weeks. **

**Last paragraph is a bit confusing according to my friend so if you have any questions dont be afraid to ask.**

**Jen xxx**


	8. Jessica

**sorry this took so long for me to post. . The internet was down due to snow (so cool but absolutely freezing) Well enjoy. .**

CHAPTER EIGHT EDWARD

Alice was going to kill me. I was supposed to be dating her best friend as soon as the door opened I told Jessica to get under the bed. I just hoped she moved fast enough and that Alice would leave quickly.

I looked up to see Bella enter the room in a tight ass hugging nurse's outfit and instantly I forgot about Jessica under the bed. She was fucking gorgeous.

"Hey Edward" she purred as she walked through the door.

"See the benefits of my shopping trip today?"

I gulped down a lump in my throat. "Yes" it was barely audible but she knew what I had said.

She slowly made her way to the bed fiddling with the zip of the dress as she did so. Her boobs becoming exposed as she walked. She had the perfect figure of eight figure and I was gasping already. She was definitely going to be a great ride.

She put her foot up and stroked her leg causing a moan to escape my lips. She unzipped the boot on the bed and then when to her other leg. She stood back of the bed and began swaying her hips to the music that I had playing in my room. God I had never seen anything more erotic in my life. She did this sexy dip and then her eyes opened wide and a look of shock covered her face. She got up of the ground and came over and leaned onto my chest.

"Who's under the bed Edward?" She asked. Oh fuck I was screwed.

"Jessica" her eyes opened wide in horror.

"As in Jessica Stanley Lauren said you were sleeping with some whore from La Push not Jessica" she was crying now and putting back on her boots. Jessica had silently left the room. Lauren was so dead.

"See Edward I knew you'd never change, never want me enough to stay true to me, well I hope your happy Edward, Jessica and you will make a perfect couple, both of you were made for each other" she got of the bed and began to walk away.

"Bella wait" she turned and blew me a kiss and wiped her tears and continue out the door.

"Alice" I heard her call as she left my room.

"He cheated on me" it escape her lips between sobs. "I know Jasper caught Jessica trying to leave the house. Oh Bella I'm sorry, I knew you were actually falling for him" I couldn't move as I heard the conversation taking place outside my door.

God what had I done, She trusted me and went out of her way to make me happy only to find me in bed with Jessica. I really was heartless.

I didn't leave my room for two days. I knew Alice had no sympathy for me and I was aware Bella dropped by once. Other than that I moped. I didn't realized I was in love with her if I had I never would have hurt her the way I did.

I think I cried but I was hoping that was simply a figment of my imagination. I stayed locked away in my room void of everybody and everything. Even my phone was switched off. There was a quiet rap on my door.

"Go away" This must have been the tenth time today. I swear didn't people get that I just wanted to be alone where Id be left with my thoughts. The door opened slightly and Bella walked in.

"Edward get out of the bed" I did as I was told. I felt I owed it to her I suppose.

"Get dressed your coming with me, I'll wait outside" She left then and I got dressed in a dazed. I was pretty sure I clashed to be honest and I hadn't allowed that happen in years. She must have had some amount of courage to come here after what I did to her.

I came out ten minutes later looking like a wreck, I hadn't even shave in two days. It was like Halloween.

"Why are you here?" I asked as soon as I was in the right state of my mind.

"Alice asked me too" she smiled sweetly as if she didn't hate me which wasn't possible.

"Why didn't you say no?" I asked slightly confused.

"As much as I hate you Edward you're my best friend brother and probably going to be my other best friends brother in law." we were outside at this stage. God she was so different to other girls. She hated me but was putting herself through this as to help my sister.

"Your logic is weird" I smiled for the first time in two days.

"Well your head is fucked up and you have no morals and most of the female population at Forks High School hates you but still wants to be fucked by you just to brag about it the next day. Popularity is great isn't it?" She looked at the ground but what she said really hit home cause she was right but I just couldn't give that up.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I didn't know want to say to her previous comment. It hurt and I wasn't going to let her see that..

"Haven't decided yet but I'm thinking the beach or the park" She got in the drivers side of the car and we drove to the beach in silence. I noticed she wasn't wearing a jumper. Great she was helping me and would probably end up getting sick for it.

I followed her down onto the beach and noticed she had a basket in her hand. She pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around herself.

"This was initially for sitting on but I'm freezing and well your clashing anyway so a little sand wont do you any harm" she patted the ground beside her.

"Bella" she turned to look at me " Why are you so nice?" she frowned.

"If only you knew, I'm not nice Edward I'm probably more of a bitch that anybody in Forks well besides Rosalie I'm just nice when I'm around you" she seemed to be honest but I couldn't see Bella being bitchy. It just didn't suit her character.

"Bella I doubt you're a bitch"

"You clearly don't know me very well then" there was a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Bella I'm sorry"

"Edward don't give me that shit, What you do is your own business I was only something to pass the time with"

"no you weren't" I interjected but she didn't seem to believe me.

"Edward don't lie, I honestly don't care, I hate you and then there's some things that I like but right now I'm more than happy to be your friend or whatever you call this" she smiled. How could she not get it? I had fallen for her but then again she had a reason not to believe me.

"I'd say me and you are the most dysfunctional people ever" I smiled.

"I am not dysfunctional you on the other hand is a different story" I laughed at her cause what she said was true. She had figured me out in the short time she had known me she had changed me and she didn't even realise it. She wanted nothing more than friendship and I didn't. I wanted more I wanted it all but more importantly I wanted her.

**so what you think??**

**you like it??**

**or was it suckish!!!**

**Jen xxx**


	9. smarty pants

** this is really short as I working on my other story aswell so I apologize think the next chapter is longer not positive cant remember lol. Em enjoy and review please they make my day.**

CHAPTER NINE BELLA.

I sat on the beach with Edward until it got dark. It was like a silent bond between us. I didn't hate him nor would I ever but I couldn't trust him and I didn't think I ever would. I had let myself once but that turned out to be a disaster but I was the bigger person. I would show him that he didn't have that much of an effect on me.

It really hurt just sitting there and not be able to kiss him. Sure I wanted him but I wanted all of him and not just part of him. I also didn't want to share and he wasn't willing to give that up. So that is why I hated him. He was brilliant in one way but absolutely degusting in another. I knew I was the same and I wanted to change I was going to change hence why I was on the beach here with him, trying to be open minded. I knew he thought I was crazy after what he did to me..

"We'd best be going, the tides coming in" He looked down on me and I smiled.

"Okay, I need to study anyway" I got up taking the blanket with me I was freezing and I was more than likely going to be sick in the morning.

"Oh god that test tomorrow in bio" He looked shocked he had forgotten.

"Oh shut up smarty pants you wont possibly fail" I pushed on his shoulder and ran away and he started chasing me.

"I'm going to get you" I ran until I couldn't run anymore and collapsed onto the sand.

"Bella are you okay?" He helped me up.

"Of course I guess you caught me" I laughed we walked back to my truck and I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. I didn't speak on the way to his house. I just listened to his breathing and laughed when he sang along to the radio in perfect sync. It really was something else.

I dropped Edward off and waved goodbye. "Night Bella" He called just as he enter the house and Alice bound out of the house quicker than lightening and Edward looked at her stunned.

"Bella I need to talk to you urgently as in right now come in to the house please." She looked scared as if her life was about to end. I got out of the truck and followed her inside but apparently that wasn't fast enough. "You took ages."

I looked at Edward who also looked as confused as I was. "Alice what's wrong?" I asked she was seriously freaking me out.

"Nothings wrong. I just have news, great news, brilliant news" I looked at her funny.

"Well then tell me" Edward was looking at us funny.

"I cant tell you yet cause Edward is here I promised Jasper could tell him" Edward immediately dispersed but I saw him pulling out his phone obvious who he was calling.

"Okay tell me now would you" She pulled me into her room.

"Jasper proposed" I screamed in delight.

"OHMIGOD OHMIGOD" I calmed down within a few minutes.

"Congratulations" I pulled her into a hug.

"Bella I want you to be a bridesmaid"

"Of course Alice." I hugged her again.

"Alice" I heard Edward call. He barged in the door then and pulled her into a hug. "Congratulations"

"Thanks" She smiled sweetly.

"So you and Bella will be paired together and Emmett and Rosalie" she smiled and I cracked.

"Alice I got to go congratulations again I'll see you tomorrow" Edward looked at me as I left.

I got in my car and thought about the wedding and being paired with Edward. I knew that would have been the way but still. She couldn't hold off on that news for another day or two. I though today went well and then that. It wasn't that bad but it made me feel tied down and I didn't like it.

I went home and slept and dreamt about Edward which made me sick. This was wrong. I was suppose to hate him and feel numb around him and not all funny and goofy whenever he was near. It was fucking unhealthy and I knew eventually I'd pay for it.

**so what you think??**

**jen xx**


	10. Jacob

** hey sorry this took so long internet down AGAIN. yes I know it's a pain like. so enjoy and review.**

CHAPTER 10. EDWARD

Bella left at exactly ten and then Alice went into plans for her wedding that was going to take place in a month during Christmas as apparently the snow would be gorgeous in her pictures. She was going to have her bridesmaids in red. I thought that was rather cliché but I knew Alice knew what she was doing.

Jasper didn't care what went down as long as he was in a tux and she was in a dress and she said I do. We all thought he was crazy for ever doubting that she'd reject his proposal. I went to my room and left Alice to her planning. Tomorrow there was a group meeting being held at our house. The joys but the upside was Bella would be there.

I spent all night tossing and turning running different scenarios through my head each one ended up worst than the last. I watched as Bella walked down the isle only to be met by Mike Newton and she whispered the words I love you. It was then I woke up, that was one dream I had no desire to revisit. I woke early to find Alice telling Esme of the wedding. Rose and Em were already in the kitchen looking from Esme and Alice and what seem to be a silent conversations. Myself and Em had witness many of these conversations. Rosalie however was still coming to terms with them. There were really something.

I walked into the leaving room where I was greeted by an empty silence. I was finally free to think not for long tough. I heard what seem to be an argument well from the amount of shouting that's what it seemed like. I left the room to see my mother hugging Jasper. "You finally did it" she shouted.

All of our eyes looked to Jasper who simply shrugged. Now all we had to do was wait for Bella. I didn't notice her arrive but I heard the row she had created. "Bella why?" Alice asked in that menacing voice.

"Dad already booked the tickets for that week and we just cant afford to change them" she was nearly crying. She hated admitting how poor she was.

"Bella you cant miss my wedding, it's the biggest day of my life and Jaspers Bella?" Alice moaned.

"Wait a minute, I've an idea" I butted in and Alice seemed slightly cheered knowing my idea's normally saved everything. "Well why don't we just pay to change the dates on your tickets, it wont cost much"

"Hell No, not happening I love you Alice but no, you have a wedding to pay for"

"I'll pay for it" I interjected. Without any warning she fainted. She must have been out for like ten minutes before she came to. The first words she spoke were "No you will not" I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Eh why not?" I was the only one in the room as I had persuaded everyone she needed air and that four more people would use it up.

"Because I said so it's just weird and I feel like a charity case"

"Fine so How about I come with you like a holiday!" She smiled slightly and looked away.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" she asked.

"Were friends it should be okay"

"Oh all right thank you Edward" god the way she said my name made my stomach dance.

It really wasn't that good idea, a week alone with Bella would I be able to control myself for that long.

"Alice c'mon I am not spending all day involve in Wedding debates" I called. She was in the room in minutes with four folders in her hands. One had a label saying Jasper Emmett and Edward, another said Bella Rosalie and then the last two were reserved for guests and décor.

She handed the folder with my name on it to me and the other to Bella.

"Okay so in here is a list of everything everybody has to do and a picture of the outfit I will be making especially for you of course there already nearly complete and they match with the person you have been paired with. Edward and Bella take out your pictures as to show what I mean.

I pulled out my picture and it was a tux with a red tie and waist coat black shirt and black pants and jacket. I past it around the table while Bella looked at her picture and handed it to me. It was a long floor length red dress with a deep plunge line. There was a rose shape cut out in the back and black roses running through the fabric.

"Eh Alice do you really think I 'd be safe in that dress" she asked.

"Bella Edward will make sure nothing happens to you" She looked at me and I smiled in reassurance.

"Okay well I must arrange the quest list with Jasper so your free to go" Bella looked at her watch and kissed everyone on the cheek as she left.

"Bella have fun with Jacob and let me know what happens" Rosalie called as she left.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"He's her dad friends son he alright looking but she doesn't like him apparently" Rosalie frowned and I smiled.

**well what do you think? **

**jenxxx**


	11. Letter

** okay 1 more review and I have 100 whoopee!!! Okay so sorry about the wait INTERNET DOWN AGAIN IT'S A JOKE REALLY. Ugh so I have like the next six chapters written but I think it going to be about thirty chapters! your views?? Well go read and enjoy..**

Chapter 11 Bella.

I was going to kill Rosalie, why did she have to mention Jacob and in front of Edward. I knew she was trying to make him Jealous but really I didn't care anymore I knew he wasn't going to change so why bother trying anymore. It was a waste of my precious time which he clearly did not deserve.

My night with Jacob pasted in a blur. We were on our way home now. I was seating in the passenger seat talking when he lent forward and attempted to kiss me. "What the fuck Jacob? Its not like that with us"

"Maybe not for you" He went to kiss me and I punched him in the face. I made my way out of the car and began to storm of.

"Bella get in" he called from the open window.

"Fuck off" I said without looking at him and the car went flying past. He had actually left me and I had heels on. The one time I wear heels and I have to walk home. Never freaking again.

I walked for ten minutes and gave up. "Alice can you collect me? I know your busy with wedding plans but please" I moaned.

"Ok I'll come and get you, Bella where are you?"

"Em I'm about a half an hour away from your place in a little place called Bween"

"Ok I'll be there in fifteen" she hung up the phone and I kept trudging forward.

"Bella" It was Edward's voice that called my name. Alice was so dead. I mean she could get away from Jasper for a half an hour.

"Alice" I moaned, I didn't need his help, he was my friend I could deal with that, he had already said he'd come see my mom with me but rescuing me when I was sexually assaulted by a hormonal Jacob. NO..

"No Edward" he chirped.

"Go away please"

"Nope" he popped the p "I'm here to get you for Alice like just get in the car" I walked over and got in without acknowledging him. I didn't speak and neither did he until we reached the outskirts of forks.

"So Jacob huh?"

"Oh shut up at least he wasn't a man- whore like my previous supposed to be boyfriend he just a little hormonal" there was a silence in the car and I knew what I had said was below the belt but I couldn't refrain. He had hurt me why not hurt him back? Revenge is a dish best served cold right? If only my mother knew that Forks had turned me into a total bitch. I'd be on the first flight home.

"Ouch that stung but you have a point but at least I'm trying, What do you mean hormonal?" He looked totally interested..

"Oh he tried to kiss me and It's not like that for me"

"The Jerk dies tomorrow just point him out and I'll jump him" I laughed.

"Why do you care? I'm not going anywhere with him" I felt mildly embarrassed.

"Because I care about you" OHGODOHGOD awkward. I swear my life was screwed. At that precise moment a laugh escaped my lips.

"What's so funny?" he had stopped driving now as we were outside my house,

"Nothing Edward Just remember you had me once and you were the one who let me go never forget that" I got out and walked away, aware Edward was still sitting in his car looking after me.

I got inside and broke down in tears once I had shut the door. Why did I have to like him? Why did he have to say that? Couldn't he just keep his mouth shut. How many times could a heart be broken before you eventually cease to exist and be the person you once were?

Edward Cullen.

He would be my downfall. I never wanted something I couldn't have before and it was hurting me so much. I knew I was pushing it when I decided I could deal with friendship clearly I couldn't. Now I was tied down with him until after Alice and Jasper's wedding. .

And he was coming with me to my mothers. Why had I agreed to that was it because I liked the idea so much? Because I wanted to believe maybe there could be something there between us again. I don't know but it hurt to think about it. I didn't notice the time go by until I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up the drive. I quickly got up and dashed to my room. I already had left over dinner made from yesterday, he surely could use a microwave without hurting himself.

"Bella" he called once he got in.

"Busy I'll be down later"

"There's a letter for you" A letter for me but I had just got something from Renee yesterday nobody else would be writing to me.

"Coming" I went down stairs and took the letter without looking at it. I made my way back to my room, only then did I look at it. It was Edwards handwriting. He was seriously trying to kill me, slowly by the looks of things. .

I debated with myself to open the letter more than once but in the end I decided not to. I'd rather not know what he wanted to say. I decided to skip the next day of school and then I skipped the next.

**so what do you think??**

**Jen xx review please**

**oh forget to say thanks to everybody who's put this on there favourites and added me as favourite author love ya loads xxx**


	12. confrontation

**hey sorry this took so long internet was gone again nothing unusual about that at this stage well enjoy and review.. **

Chapter 12 Edward.

I left the Letter with her father and hoped he'd give it to her. That was two days ago now and nobody had heard from her since, I was beginning to worry. I decided to go see her tomorrow if she wasn't in school. I hadn't spoken to any of the girls in the past two days either.

Emmett and Jasper were in and out of my rooms like yoyo's apparently they needed something from me every ten minutes but I knew they were really seeing if I was alright. It was Tuesday now and I was doing homework while falling asleep. Great strategy don't you think?? At least it was an attempt at keeping my mind of Bella Swan unsuccessfully I might add.

Wednesday morning came and I waited in the car park until the first bell went and still no Bella. That was that I was going to see her. I drove to her house in ten minutes. I didn't bother knocking and just walked straight into her house aware Charlie wouldn't be there. I climbed the stairs slowly and knocked on her door.

"Go away I'm sick" Well that was a relieve at least she hadn't gone back to Arizona.

I walked in anyway. "Dad I said I'm sick"

"I'm not your dad" I saw her jump and wrap the blankets around herself.

"What Edward?" she looked afraid I might hurt her. I had never seen her look so fragile

"I came to see if you were alright" Clearly she wasn't..

"Well you came, you saw, now you know your answer" she lay back on her bed expecting me to leave.

"Bella" she looked up at me.

"If I answer your questions will you go away?" I nodded.

"Fine" she mumbled.

"Why are you acting like this?" her face looked like I had slapped her

"I'm not acting like anything Edward, I'm sick of being here, trying to fit in when I want to go home and just get away from you just for a little while. I need my mom and she's not here" a tear slid down her cheek and I wanted to comfort her but I was at a lost to know how.

"Bella I'm sorry" she looked up and smiled.

"I wouldn't be, I knew what you were like and yet I decided to be a part of it, funny thing is I liked you and you threw it away like a piece of rubbish." she laughed again.

"Edward do you ever think that maybe, just maybe you fucked up?" she asked me and I knew she was right I had.

"I know I fucked up Bella, you don't think I realise that, I did everything fucking wrong and I don't even know how to fix it and I'm trying Bella I'm fucking trying"

"Well clearly your not trying hard enough your making it worst, I mean seriously you cheated on me with Jessica freaking Stanley because I wouldn't put out. I'm not some whore you can screw and then throw away which you had every intention of doing"

"You don't know that Bella" I replied simply.

"Edward if you had any respect for me you wouldn't have gone and slept with her, your low Edward and I wont forget it. I tried to be your friend for everyone's sake and it's just not working, I can't trust you."

"Bella you can"

"That's where your wrong how can I trust someone who hurt me" the tears were flowing from her eyes.

I had know answer for her and I knew she was right.

"Time Bella, In time you will trust me" she was still crying. I left her then knowing she needed to be alone. When I got outside I rang Alice.

"Bella needs you" I mumbled not fully over what had happened between us.

"Okay Edward" " Jasper, Emmett Edward needs you and Rose were going to Bella's" I hung up then trying to get my head around things.

Shit the letter, she hadn't read it, now it would just kill her.

**hey so what you think??**

**Jen xxx**


	13. life without Edward Cullen

**okay so Im being nice and updating again today while I have the internet still lol... Em okay so I let you know whats in the letter. Trust me its not that Major but I think it's cute.. Well anyway go read..**

Chapter 14 Bella

What had I done? I swore I wouldn't let him see how much he'd hurt me. I was weak I realised that now, too bad I hadn't figured that out before. I noticed the letter he had given me on my desk and decided now was as good a time as any to read it.

I couldn't hurt any more than I was hurting now, it wasn't possible. I got out of the bed to retrieve it. I loved the way my name looked written in his handwriting and I new I shouldn't. I tore open the envelope and began reading.

_Bella,_

_I know what I did was stupid and hurt you although you hide it well._

_Being my friend is nice of you and I appreciate it, you're a much better person that I am, obviously, but I want you to know I've change and it's thanks to you._

_I really never had any intention of hurting you, I figured what you didn't no wouldn't hurt you._

_I know that's terrible but it's what I believed at the time. I just wanted you to know that I hate myself for what I did to you._

_But I truly believe that you were made for me, you brought me back to my normal self, a person I forgot I was and I will never forget that._

_Bella I'm not giving up on us because deep down I think I Love You and although you probably wont believe me, I'm not going to give up on you and will wait as long as I need to for you to be with me, The way it should be if I hadn't screwed up. I'm so sorry._

_Forgive me in time._

_Edward._

I couldn't control the tears that were consuming me. He thought he loved me, and I wanted to believe it I really did but I couldn't and I never would either. Maybe time is what I needed but I knew I wouldn't get it here. I also knew I couldn't bail two weeks before Alice's wedding. I knew I had been ignoring my Bridesmaid duties lately but Alice would forgive me. I noticed then that my eyes were getting sore from crying.

"Bella" Alice and Rosalie's voice called from downstairs. What was with everyone letting themselves into my house did they not know my dad was a cop?

"Upstairs" I called I wasn't leaving this bed for anything or anyone. They were there in minutes.

"Edward rang said you might need us" I smiled maybe he really did care.

"Shouldn't you be planning a wedding" I said between sobs.

"Hun I've been planning this wedding for years Bella everything's on track" she smiled and Rosalie sat on my bed rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"So why all the tears?" I handed Alice the letter and Rosalie got up to read it over her shoulder.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry I understand if you don't want to be paired with him anymore?" She asked.

"Alice this is your wedding and of course I'll stay paired with him, I love him you know" I spoke with pure conviction.

"Oh Bella" Alice said again.

"Alice it doesn't matter, I can't change the past but I can decide my future" I smiled finally seeing sense. I could get through the next two weeks and a week with Edward in Jacksonville and then I could leave. It would be alright. I was slightly cheered by the idea and had a new out look on life. My life without Edward Cullen.

**okay I know this looks bad but it is an Edward Bella story so they will get together in the next few chapters to be certain I think its actually chapter 17 I got them together... Okay I debating with the idea of a sequel to this story.. your views???**

**Well review please...**

**oh if you reading my other story him or her I having a bit of writers block but I will update as soon as possible...**

**Luv Ya jen xxx**


	14. Yes soldier

**okay so I am aware it said chapter 14 at the begining of the last chapter which obviously was a mistake. Anyway a few questiions have arose and Bella will Get with Edward in the next few chapters. As i said I think its chapter 17?18 they get together. **

**If you are confused dont be afraid to ask questions either by review or P.M. **

**Em oh I have also realised they actually havent attended school in awhile. I kinda went a bit of the point with this story..**

**so read and enjoy.**

**Review Please....**

Chapter 14

Edward.

Bella her name resounded in my head. She'd be here in an hour, two weeks until Alice's wedding. The time had flown. I couldn't believe my sister was getting married and before me. I had found my soul mate I realised that now I just had to wait for her to realise it. Bella.

There was a knock on the door and I knew it was her, she was the only one who actually felt the need to knock. She was early. We still weren't really on speaking terms but things were slowly getting better.

"Edward" Well that was unusual. I immediately got of the couch and walked into the foyer where she was waiting.

"Yes?" I was puzzled.

"I need you to teach me how to dance, I am not falling on my face in front of everyone" I smiled and she frowned.

"Don't worry I wont let that happen, it's all in the leading." I joked.

"Oh shut up would you and teach me"

"No" I replied thoroughly pissing her off.

"Please" she moaned.

"Okay" I couldn't say no to her I was positive she knew it and was using it to her advantage.

"We have about 45 minutes before the meeting starts so lets get started"

I led her into the hall Esme had for socializing. It allowed room for guests without them going through the house. There was a stereo system in the hall and I turned on some Bach and placed one of her hands on my hip and the other in my hand and I began to count. "1, 2,3" "1,2,3" She was a quick learner I decide to throw in a twirl and she followed the lead. I was unaware of the time passing until Alice came to find us.

"You two are causing me to be late" she pointed a tiny manicured finger at us and we made our way back to the living room where her meetings had been taking place.

"Okay so two weeks to the wedding, so people your final fittings are Thursday as the following Thursday I will officially be Alice Hale." she smiled and Jasper looked adoringly at her.

"The rehearsal is next Tuesday at seven don't be late" she warned. "Well that's it really, actually Edward and Emmett if you allow Jasper to arrive at our wedding with a hangover myself Jasper Rosalie and Bella will be attending a funeral, you get it" I laughed but Emmett knew she meant it.

"Relax Alice as If I'd try anything with you" I laughed and she smiled.

"Okay clear out there will be another meeting next Wednesday" I got up and began to talk to Emmett while Rosalie and Bella talked Bachelorette party in the corner. I was aware of the word stripper and though it only appropriate to get Jasper one too. I was evil and the look on his face would be priceless.

"Guys I'll see you later Alice Rosalie tonight at my house for the undergarments fitting to make sure there's no crinkles in the dresses" Both girls smiled in response. I was aware Alice was deep in conversation with Rosalie.

"Jasper and Emmett" I called and both looked at me. They knew my plotting face.

"Edward what are you thinking?" Emmett asked.

"Well I was planning on spying on the girls tonight you know they will be parading around in there underwear obviously my eyes will be on Bella but feel free to join me" The looked on Emmett's face was priceless.

"Oh I will definitely be there" Emmett said in a whisper.

"Eh no" Jasper replied.

"Don't you want to know what you'll be peeling of Alice on your wedding night?" that caught his attention.

"Okay I'm coming but mentally I'm against this" He protested.

"Alice were going out be back at six" I stated.

"Okay were heading to Bella's at seven, have fun" she was aware I was plotting she knew the face too. I just hoped she wouldn't figure it out.

"where are we going?"

"Shopping for binoculars and camouflage clothes don't want to get caught do we?" I laughed.

"Of course not" the ride to the army surplice store was silent I walked in first flanked by Emmett and Jasper. The guy behind the till looked scare I guess Emmett could be intimidating that was until he got distracted by the gun on the counter and the guy behind the counter collapsed.

I found everything we needed while Jasper looked around interested in everything. Three camouflage suits, three binoculars, three night vision goggles and that was that I picked up some random stuff to.

Emmett bought a little hand pistol and your man behind the till looked like he was afraid he'd shoot him. I nearly wet myself laughing. Jasper on the other hand bought like a million books on the civil war.

We left then and drove home. It was half six when we got back. The girls were getting ready to leave I was aware they had no bags so everything must be at Bella's house, interesting. I was so relieved I was able to lip read this would be one of the best nights of my life ever.

"Okay we'll see you guys later" Rose kiss Emmett on her way out and Alice kissed Jasper both stopped to kiss my cheek. I felt like a charity case. They left them and me and the boys decided to get ready.

I went to my room and threw on the army suit .we had arrange to meet in the kitchen in five. We all bought unique items to make us look different. I looked in the mirror I had the army pants hanging low on my hips then I had a black vest top that clung to my abs showing of my body I flung on the camouflage jacket and the black army boots I had acquired and tied the laces up. I made my way to the kitchen.

Emmett decided to go with out the jacket that boy loved his muscles. Jasper got a hat and I must admit the man wore it well. We all looked like soldiers and I liked it. I decided I was playing the role of the general as I had devised this brilliant Plan.

I was calling it "Mission Impossible discovery of the Panties aka M.I.D.P".

"So men are we ready?" I asked half seriously.

"Yes sir" I had to laugh Emmett and Jasper always got into it.

We were outside Bella's house in a black Jeep we rented so we wouldn't be recognise. I was grateful Bella's house was surrounded by wood. We all made our way out of the jeep and headed towards the woods. I handed them each walkie-talkies.

"Disperse first sight of the girls radio in and we'll meet where they can be spotted from" We all went in different directions.

" Edward, Jasper I have spotted the targets, left side of the house, over"

"Emmett we shall meet you in two minutes and do not make any loud movements, over" I warned

"Yes sir, over" I made my way to the spot Emmett had given and saw that Jasper was here also.

We all took out our binoculars to see Alice and Rosalie parading around in lingerie. Emmett had his eyes on Rosalie and Jasper his eyes on Alice Bella however was nowhere to be seen. I felt oddly perverse especially seeing Alice in a bodice thingy.

"Edward what are they saying?" I looked up.

"Rosalie is asking where Bella is and Alice just said" Oh hell no Bella wouldn't be wearing a Bra at the wedding cause her dress was opened backed. I instantly had a hard on.

"Alice said what?" Jasper asked impatiently.

"Bella… no bra…" I said between gasps and both started laughing loudly.

I was aware of movement from inside the house and I immediately ducked down and the guys followed suit.

"Oh I thought I heard something" I heard Alice say. I saw Bella look out the window and her eyes landed exactly where we were. "Alice stay here and keep your eyes on that bush" she pointed to where we were. I was aware she left the room and I heard her front door open.

**okay so what do you think???**

**I found this rather amusing myself....**

**Oh the idea of a sequel is still being throwned around so please if you havent already tell me if you'd like a sequel or do you think one is enough...**

**Review please...**

**Love ya **

**jenxxx**


	15. UNBELIEVEABLE

**okay this is really short i know but I felt the need to post it like as I got my internet back whoop.. lol. Oh i also started another story which is kinda angst but I like it well at the moment that is. so check it out if you get the chance. Oh thanks to everyone who's put me on there favourites lists but Review please cause I heart reviews. I am currently looking for a Beta as it has been mentioned to me many times so of you'd like to do it. P.M snd let me go read...**

Chapter 15

Bella

I definitely saw something in that bush. I went out in just my lingerie which were blood red with black lace at the tops of the cups and black lace on the main section of the knickers.

"Alice" I called "You still have your eyes on the bush?"

"Yep" she replied.

I walked over and sure enough there were three males hiding in the bush.

"House now" I pulled each of them up aware I was half naked.

Each trudged in to my house and stood with there heads down. Alice and Rosalie were in the foyer now too but they had been wise enough to put on some clothes first.

"Okay who's idea was this?" Each looked up and pointed to one of the other two. Emmett pointed at Jasper, Jasper pointed at Edward and Edward was pointing at Emmett. All of them looking rather guilty.

"So I'm going to have to do this the hard way? Alice and Rosalie take your boyfriends and seduce them into telling you Edward your coming with me" That caught his intention. I really wasn't into torturing myself and him but this would be fun and he looked so HOT decked out like a soldier..

"Ladies don't stop until you have a name and remember it's just tempting" We all laughed. I brought Edward to my room and the girls went to the guest rooms.

"So soldier are you going to tell me who's idea this was?" He shook his head.

"Are you sure?" I let my hands roam my body and moaned as they went over the material of my bra.

"I have it!" Rosalie screamed.

I walked out of the room grabbing a shirt as I went. I buttoned up the shirt but left a little cleavage on show and of course my legs were on show. I was aware Edward had a hard on but I couldn't help but smile.

"So who was it?" I asked immediately.

"Jasper" Rosalie replied. Jasper looked up and at Emmett, but nodded his head.

I had a feeling they were lying, time to push Edward in front of everyone.

"Edward is this the truth?" I leant forward and let my hand brush over his nether region.

"Yes" He replied and I knew he was lying.

"I know your lying Edward now I want the truth or else I wont let you kiss me when you leave tonight" His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Now's who's lying? You know you wont let me kiss you Bella, this isn't just some sick game to me anymore" he shouted and I was taken aback.

"Edward I'm not lying, you want me to trust you, how can I do that when your lying to me and letting Jasper take the blame for something you thought up, I know you Edward I know your expressions and I wished I didn't cause then I'd stop loving you" I left the room.

"Follow her you Muppet" Emmett said and I was aware he was on the stairs just as I entered my room.

"Bella" He called from outside the door.

"Go away Edward"

"Fine" I didn't hear any movement except for a stud on the floor outside my bedroom door. I wanted to cry why had I said I loved him.

"I didn't mean it" Knowing he could here me. He barged in the door.

"Don't lie to me Bella" there was a silence and I just sat on my bed looking at him decked out in a army suit looking more like a Greek God that anybody had a right to.

"Leave Edward please I need to think" I asked in a weak voice. He didn't need to look at me as he was already staring but he just nodded and left.

It had been two days since that happened and I had my dress fitting today thankfully Alice had agreed to come here so I wouldn't have to see Edward until Tuesday at the rehearsal.

I put on my dress which was stunning. "Yes perfect" Alice said.

"Okay take it off before you get it dirty" she warned and I stepped out of the dress and handed it to her.

"Bella do you want to talk about what happened?" she asked.

"No" I replied curtly.

"How could I tell him I was technically in love with him Alice?"

"Bella it will be okay everything will be fine" she soothed and I really wanted to believe her but how could I?

I had wrecked everything like, things get worse before they get better. GREAT!

**so your views. . .**

**review. I love reviews. **

**JeN**

**XxX**


	16. truth or dare

**okay so this kinda went a bit faster than expected but two more chapters till the wedding or is it three? Either way its soon lol... So Enjoy and tell me what you think? REVIEW PLEASE... **

Chapter 16

Edward

It was the rehearsal tonight and Bella still hadn't shown up she was ten minutes late and Alice was having a serious fit. Just then she walked through the door.

"Where the fuck have you been Bella?" Alice asked.

"Busy" Was all she said and Alice looked at her as if she had just been kicked.

"Alice don't look at me like that, it's a surprise for you and Jasper for the wedding so can you please chill, I'm sorry I am late, I got caught up I'm sorry"

"Oh a surprise I love surprises your forgiven" She hugged Bella and started speaking with the minister.

"Bella" I called she looked at me and made her way over.

"Edward" she smiled, I didn't want to push her so I smiled back at her. Never had I been so cautious.

"Okay Bella your going down the aisle after Rosalie and I'll go down after you" Alice said she had already place me and Emmett and Jasper at the altar.

They walked down the aisle and Bella looked as if she was afraid she'd fall on her face.

She reached the top of the aisle and I forgot all about Alice and I just wished for a second it was Bella and I get married. Just then she smiled and it took my breath away. Id never loved someone more than I'd loved her and she wouldn't even believe me when I said it.

The really heart-breaking thing was she loved me too she just couldn't except the fact that I loved her. I had hurt her too much and I knew I had no-one to blame but myself.

It didn't take long to go through the rehearsal. We were finished in about twenty minutes obviously the real ceremony would take longer.

We all went home then exhausted from the last few days and relieved there was really only one more day to go before the wedding. I went home and dreamt about Bella and the way she looked in that red lacy underwear.

I woke in the morning to find Alice making Final arrangements. There were men moving chairs into the back garden for the reception and a wedding planner moving around. Alice looked like she was enjoying every moment of this visible nightmare.

She was giving orders to the people who seemed to be doing nothing. Just then Bella paraded in, in a little black dress that reached mid tight.

"Alice come on. I have to show you the surprise and you have to change for your hen party now please come with me." She begged and Alice looked torn, but eventually they left.

Ha the Bachelor party oh and the stripper. I rang Emmett then "Get your ass over here would you" Emmett laughed and hung up the phone.

"Jasper get up you lazy thing and get over here be ready to go out" I hung up knowing both would arrive at approximately the same time.

I rang the strip club to make sure everything was in place, I had picked the strippers myself and I invited our class to attend Jaspers Last night as a free man.

It was planned to a T.

Only Jasper never showed up. "Jasper Hale, if you don't get your ass to my house now, I swear I wont allow you to marry Alice tomorrow."

"Jasper for fuck sake, Emmett's just drinking uncontrollably for the sake of it now"

"Jasper last night of freedom" That man was going to be crucified tomorrow. I had left ten messages and he hadn't gotten back to me.

Just then my phone ran, it was Jasper only it was Bella's voice that hit me.

"Jasper cant come to the phone right now or anywhere else for that matter, He's busy, sorry"

"Bella what about the Bachelor party" But it was too late she had hung up.

Well I had just waste some amount of money and the girls were having all the fun and had kidnapped Jasper in the process, well that wasn't cool with me. Rosalie would spill where they were.

"Emmett ring Rosalie find out where they are?"

"ok"

I paced waiting while Emmett worked Rosalie into telling them where they were.

"Em Edward Rosalie is at home and Bella's at home it's just Alice and Jasper that are out"

"What? Ring Rosalie and tell her to meet us at Bella's" I was having a party with or without Jasper.

"Why are we going to Aldi that place just cheap" He looked like I insulted him.

"Drink Emmett, I already wasted a fortune and this stuff is strong like"

"Oh I get it" He said winking. We walked in afraid to touch anything incase we caught rabies or some foreign disease. Emmett even stuck his hands up his jumper so when he picked up the bottles he didn't have to touch them. I found this to be a tiny bit of an over reaction especially as people seemed to be looking at the rich kids.

"Emmett your bringing attention to us" I hissed

"I don't give a fuck Rabies Edward Rabies" He looked on the brink of a panic attack and I couldn't refrain from pissing myself laughing.

I grabbed a few bottles of Whisky and these funny looking Blue things that could be interesting and went to pay followed closely by a rather frighten Emmett.

I got outside before Emmett attacked me. "Never Again Edward next time you go alone"

"Calm down would you, you're a big boy I swear Aldi brand wont kill you, Just don't tell Esme we came her she'd kill me especially if we are spotted." Emmett started laughing.

"Now who's afraid?" He jeered

I didn't bother to respond I just knew He'd make it out to be worse than it already is. We arrive at Bella's to find Rosalie waiting on the porch for us.

"What took you so long?" She moaned.

"Drink" I gestured to the bottles she smiled until she realized they were from Aldi. What was wrong with people. It did the exact same thing as expensive shit.

"Oh Rosalie get over it" I stated and we approached the front door. I knocked and Bella came down the stairs in a night gown and her hair done up in curlers. She immediately slammed the door in my face but not before I caught the sight of the redness seeping into her cheeks.

"Bella open the door" Emmett yelled.

"God not you too" I heard her moan from behind the door.

"Bella" It was Rosalie's turn "Let us in please"

"Eh no, if I want to be able to stand next to you and Alice tomorrow for photos I'd appreciate being allowed to sleep"

"Bella I'll help you"

"Oh whatever, if any of you pull out your phone and take a picture of me looking like this you will die painful deaths" she opened the door and let us in.

"What do you want anyway?" she asked looking bored.

"You wrecked the Bachelor party Bella so were having our own party"

"Really?"

"No I just showed up here with Emmett Rosalie and drink for the sake of my health." I laughed.

"Bella" Emmett spoke "He brought me to Aldi he's serious" Emmett and Rosalie shuddered but Bella laughed.

"Edward in Aldi ha that must have gone well" she was still laughing.

"Okay so moving swiftly on" I walked in and planted myself in one of the missed matched couches.

"Where's your dad?" Rose asked.

"Staying in La Push with Billy Black"

"Great" I smirked.

After about five shot's Bella was flat out drunk. Rosalie Emmett and I had been drinking for years.

"Let's play true and dare" I announced not really seeking confirmation to my request.

"Bella" she looked at me.

"True or Dare?"

"Dare" she hiccupped back.

"I dare you to kiss Emmett" Rosalie smiled clearly she wasn't far off being drunk as other wise I would have had a punch and possibly lost my left nut.

"Where?" She asked innocently and I couldn't get her to kiss his lips.

"Cheek"

"Boring" she lent forward and kissed Emmett cheek.

"My turn Rosalie truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go upstairs and sleep with Emmett in my dad's bed" she smirked not thinking she'd go through with it.

She grabbed Emmett's hand and dashed upstairs.

"Is she really going" Before she could finish her sentence moans began floating down the stairs.

"Yep" I smiled and made to get up as my legs had begun to seize. She got up to and made her way over to the stereo system as the moans where becoming painfully loud. She began to dance and I couldn't take my eyes of her.

"So Eddie, are you going to dance or just watch me?" She asked.

"Eddie?"

"Yep, it's sexy and I like it" she smiled.

"Sexy?"

"Yep" she grabbed my wrist and spun into me. I leant forward and she leant into her toes. Just as I was about to kiss her Emmett barged in.

**well what do you think? huh??**

**too fast too clow just right??**

**Im hoping you like it so if you dont just say please.. lol**

**REVIEW PLEASE WITH CREAM ON TOP AND CHOCOLATE SPRINKLES.. yes I am a nutter..**

**Love you**

**jen xxx**


	17. be mine

**sorry about the wait my internet was gone agian. do not ask me about it cause it seriously annoys me and my mother then gets on ym case. Anyway I have come to the conclusion that this story is most likely going to be another ten to fifteen chapters as I got inspiration last night.. well enjoy and review please...**

Chapter 17

BELLA

I pulled away to see Edwards lip puckered in the general direction of my face. I couldn't let that happen fortunately Emmett decided now was the best time to barge in and I was so grateful he did.

"Um I need the bathroom excuse me" I heard Edward exhale as I walked out.

"Great timing Moron" I laughed aware I looked crazy as nobody was around. I thought about what I nearly done and I was actually a little disappointed it hadn't happened. Maybe Edward really was changing then again I knew better than to believe that was possible.

When I returned I found Emmett, Rosalie and Edward watching television so I quietly sat down on the couch beside Edward. He held out his hand to me and like a fool I took it, I could always blame this on being drunk but really I craved his touch and his love again.

I looked at the clock once the movie was over. Ugh 3.30 am and they expected me to function for a wedding. "I think we should sleep" I stated all eyes were on me. "Unless you intend to pull an all night-er but I'm sleeping."

"Okay Bella where will we sleep?" At your own house I thought to myself but they were all drunk and there clothes were here for the wedding anyway. It was my job to bring them to the church.

"Em, Rosalie and Emmett can sleep in Charlie's room and no dirty shit and Edward you can sleep in my room" A smiled flashed onto his face. "In a sleeping bag on the floor" Rosalie started laughing.

" Night Rose, Emmett" I made my way up the stairs aware Edward was following.

"Do I really have to sleep on the floor?" he asked.

"Well where else are you going to sleep in my bed?" It was a rhetorical question but obviously idiot didn't seem to get it.

"Well yes" He replied smugly.

"No way"

"You suggested it" We were in my room now and he chucked himself onto my bed shoes still on..

"Edward Cullen get off my bed" I screamed and I could hear Emmett and Rosalie snickering from the other room.

"Edward" I moaned and then I realised he was asleep as his light snoring alerted me. I was aware he was dreaming as I watched his jaw clench and unclench. There was a god in my bed and I couldn't even touch him. Great my own personal hell. Well I was not sleeping in the bed with him forget about it. I got my sleeping bag and foam roll. I spread out the foam roll and got into the sleeping bag and closed my eyes. Thank god I had been in the scouts.

The floor was hard but I got over it as long as it meant there would be no sexual tension between me and Edward. I fell asleep quickly. My alarm chimed at eight in the morning and then the phone rang. Alice.

"I'm up, I'm up, yes I'm just waking them. Meet you at the church in an hour" I decided to wake Rosalie and Emmett first. I walked into the room and walked back out. My eyes had just been raped. Emmett was Naked and Rosalie was wrapped up in a white sheet. I knocked on the door this time.

"Rosalie and Emmett get up now" I yelled.

"Chill Bella" I heard Emmett mumble and then I went back to wake Edward.

"Edward Wake up" I said quietly. He looked so peaceful and I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him any longer. So I leant forward and let my lips brush of his. I felt his lips form a smile and he kissed me back. I didn't want to pull away but I knew I should. This was never meant to happen. I pulled away and sighed.

"Get dressed" I didn't look at him as I left the room.

I made my way downstairs and made a fry for everyone hoping Edward wouldn't ask questions. It was nearing quarter past eight now. "Hurry up do you want Alice to behead me" I called and they all walked in gracefully.

"Morning" I called to them without looking. I dished everything on the plate and allowed everyone to take what they wanted instead of having swapping. "So I have all your gear Emmett I'll give it to you in a minute" Emmett looked shocked and Edward was about to protest but Rose beat him to it.

"Bella are you seriously trusting my boyfriend with this?"

"Yes, Edward will be there too, he puts them in a car how hard?" I asked sarcastically.

Emmett was looking between me and Edward and Rose was well being Rose.

"Okay what the fuck happened? I know tension and I could cut the tension in here with a knife, so sort it out it's Alice and Jasper's wedding today you can't wreck it for them, so Edward Bella fix it. Rosalie lets give them space" I was aware they left but I kept my eyes firmly on the floor.

"Bella, why did you kiss me?" I knew he was going to ask me this and I knew he already knew the answer but it was just a waste of breath, I still didn't trust him not to hurt me.

"I wanted to" I looked into his eyes for the briefest moment.

"Why tough?"

"I wanted to ever since that day on the beach but I still don't trust you not to hurt me, my heart won't cope Edward, can we just go back to being friends for now?" I asked knowing we could never just be friends.

"I can't Bella, I want so much more than to be your friend and I know you do too, Can't we just be together?" He looked on the brink of tears.

"Maybe if you agree to go slowly?"

"Slow it is, anything you want as long as your mine"

He leant forward and kissed me. Emmett decided time was up. "Okay clearly the tension is gone you can kiss later" He boomed and Rosalie walked in and mouthed the word DETAILS to me. I'm pretty sure Edward saw as he stared laughing suspiciously from his chair.

"Well eat the food so, I have thirty minutes and I have to be at a church" I dashed up the stairs and grabbed the garment bags and mine and Rosalie's shoes this was all I had to bring thankfully.

Alice had ensured she would have the make-up and anything else we needed.

I walked back in "Finished?" Emmett had a sandwich in his hands and stuffed into his mouth.

"Yep"

"Emmett that was degusting" Rosalie yelled and whacked his arm.

"Jesus Rosalie you might break a nail"

"Emmett Cullen you twat" she stormed out and Emmett followed her smiling and Edward shook with laughter at the table.

"C'mon" I grabbed his arm and pulled him from the table.

Rosalie and Emmett were mauling each other in the garden. "Get a room" I said as I made my way to Rosalie's car, it was decided I would not bring my truck. I lay our Bags across the back seat as Rosalie had other stuff in the trunk.

"Rosalie get off of Emmett you can seduce him later, or would you like to endure the wrath of Alice" I saw a shudder run through her and she pulled away giving him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Edward I'll see you later" I blew him a kiss as we sped by, God I thought Edward's driving was crazy it was nothing compared to Rosalie's. we had left my house at twenty to nine and it was now ten to nine it should have taken another fifteen minutes to get here.

"Bella you can let go of the seat now"

"I wasn't aware I was holding on" I smile meekly and undid my fingers from her seat one by one. They were so stiff from holding on. We walked in to the brides room to find Alice pacing. "Alice Calm" I said and she looked up, like she was relieved we actually made it here before nine.

"Make-up!" Was the first words out of her mouth just as she said it three woman walked in holding boxes I'm sure contained make-up. "You" Alice pointed to a tall brunette "Bella" Alice had pointed at me at this stage and I was being taken away by the arm.

"You" "Rosalie" I could hear footsteps following my own. This day was definitely going to be long.

**well what do you think??**

**love ya jen xxx**


	18. minor emergency

**okay so this is chapter 18 and its so amazing because of my beta JasmineSaffronCullen who fixed it all for me. So thank you. well enjoy and review and I'll get Chapter 19 to you as soon as can as I have my orals coming up. oh and todays Patricks day whoo**

Chapter 18 Edward. . .

I got into car flanked by Emmett, who had amazingly acquired more food. I was surprised his muscles were still in tact; but then again he did get a lot of exercise.

We were due to meet up with Jasper in fifteen minutes at my house, as it was the biggest, and Alice had everything arranged there. All we had to do was follow her steps and timing and there'd be no problems. Jasper was already there when we got there.

"What took you so long?" He asked looking refreshed.

"You're not supposed to be here yet and I was at a party last night even if you weren't fucking there. Trust me it was amazing. Details later. Need to shower"

My sentences were all over the place, my brain was lacking oxygen and I was also suffering from lack of sleep, maybe it would have been better if I just followed in Jaspers footsteps and then I thought better of that idea. If I hadn't partied then Bella wouldn't be going out with me. Even if we were just taking it slow.

I was in my tux for half nine and the wedding was due to start at half twelve. Between now and then I had to get Emmett ready; my own personal nightmare. He'd ripped five shirts so far just by flexing at this rate I thought he was just doing it on purpose.

"Emmett Cullen get in here now" He walked in dressed but his shirt was hanging out and his tie wasn't even tight. In general he looked like he'd just woken up. I had him fixed in about ten minutes. Jasper hadn't gone for the traditional black suit instead Alice had persuaded him to wear red. "The colour of love" I believe were her exact words. But Alice made it work as she had red roses embodied into her dress. Jasper hadn't seen it yet but even for a dude I could admit it was stunning.

We walked into the guess room where Jasper was supposed to be getting dressed but found him half naked looking at the tux. "Jasper why aren't you dressed?"

"Minor emergency, the button fell of the jacket. Alice will kill me" Erm, my mind went into overdrive. Bella, Bella could help. My phone was in my hand within seconds.

"Can you sew?"

"Yes but not very well why?"

"Well we have a minor emergency, Jaspers tux button fell off and you know that Alice will like, flip" I heard her intake of breath before she said anything

.

"Give me twenty minutes. How do you expect me to get out of here?"

"Lie." I hung up then and when to check the back garden to make sure everything was perfect for the reception and it was, thankfully. Now we were ready except for Jasper, who Emmett was trying to soothe as there was a mini fit happening inside.

"Okay Bella will be here soon so it will be okay. Just try and breathe Jasper" My attempts at soothing actually seem to help so I guess Emmett was more than likely provoking Jasper.

Half an hour later there was a slight knock on the door and Bella walked in; her make-up done.

"So where's the Jacket? I made up the lame excuse of forgetting my shoe, now Alice thinks I'm incompetent as well as clumsy."

I pulled her through to the room that Jasper was in, his eyes hadn't left the jacket since the button had fallen off. I think he was frozen in that exact spot, unfortunately he now had the jacket grasped in his hands.

"Jasper we need the jacket." I held out my arm but he hugged the jacket closer to him.

"Please,"

"No." he responded. I was tempted to get Emmett to get it from him but that might result in the jacket being ripped or destroyed and there was already enough damage done to it. Before I got my thoughts together Bella had approached Jasper and he was looking around like he was trapped.

"Jasper, can I have the jacket please?" She asked sweetly.

"No, what if, what if the other button pops of?" He was seriously losing his cool.

"Jasper, I'm here to fix the button, I'll even check the second button or would you care to ring Alice and explain that you broke your jacket?" A look I'd never seen crossed Jaspers face and he handed her the Jacket.

"I'd rather not face Alice." He shivered. I knew what he was thinking. Alice would probably postpone the wedding, and then inspect everyone's outfit to be sure nothing would come lose before take two of her wedding took place.

"Edward where's the needles and thread?" I was prepared for this so I simply handed her the box that contained all that stuff; there was even some sort of silver thing you place over your finger so you don't prick yourself with the needle. Bella took out a needle and looked for the appropriate colour thread. She put the tip of thread in her mouth and then through the eye of the needle. She made a knot at the end of the thread I believe to prevent the button from coming undone again.

She placed the button where it needed to be and began to sew the button to the Jacket. I was memorized she looked so professional that I couldn't help but keep my eyes on her. A few minutes later she looked up from the Jacket.

"Done." Jasper was instantly at her side inspecting her work.

"Wow I bet Alice won't even notice." He ran his thumb over the reattached button and then slung the jacket on over the shirt he now had on.

"Thanks Bella, you're a lifesaver" He pulled her into a bone crushing hug and I swear it looked like she was having trouble breathing. I think Jasper realised this too as he let her go.

"You're welcome, now I really must go." She turned on her heel and went to leave but before she reached the door she stopped.

"Edward" she called lightly.

"Yes" I whispered in her ear. I don't think she realised how close I was as she jumped.

"Just remember your only allowed dance with me tonight" She leant back without turning and kissed my cheek and I was left staring after her in amazement.

**well what do you think??**

**love ya jen xx**


	19. the wedding part 1

**okay so I need to apologize to my beta as a friend is actually putting this up for me as my internet is currently down again and this authors note was written before my friend got it... sorry for the wait but I had my irish oral and music practical this week for my leaving cert. It will probably be a long time before I update again due to having my german oral this week and being in UCC for revision courses next week so my time is precious. I will try and update when I get the chance but please be patient... By the latest I hope to have something written for you by april 11th. I know that seems long but it is only two weeks anyway enjoy and let me know what you think? **

Chapter 19 Bella.

I left Edward in what could be described as non other than a daze. I was aware his eyes were still on me as I left his house. I made my way back to the church quicker than I deemed possible. I walked in to find Alice glaring at me.

"Twenty minutes Bella, you said you would be twenty minutes" I looked at the watch that was placed on my wrist. After a few seconds of calculations I came to realise I had been gone twenty two minutes and clearly this was unacceptable behaviour.

"Alice, I'm sorry I didn't realise it would take that long, we still have two hours, its okay"

"Fine, but get someone to do your hair quickly" she ranted before turning back to look in the mirror.

I walked over to the only vacant seat and let the girl take complete control over my hair while another one attached my fingers nails and began moaning about my nail beds being non existent. After a few moments I tuned her out and let my mind wander to Edward in his tuxedo. Was he ever gorgeous. He wasn't completely ready. He had the black pants on with the white skirt tuck in. over the skirt was a red waistcoat and I swear it made him look radiant. The contrast between his pale skin just made me want to kiss him. Obviously I refrained. He had the top two buttons undone.

I believed Jasper would have some competition today. "Done" the woman behind me said and I opened my eyes to see my hair was piled on top of my head. There were a few curls curving the shape of my face.

"WOW" was all that managed to escape my lips and I heard Alice and Rosalie laugh. They were already finished. Alice insisted the three woman leave as we got her into her dress.

First was the under slip that Alice simply shrug into. We then put on the loop skirt and the two layers of material that covered that. Next was the bodice that Alice had insisted should be red. The end of the skirt had Red roses imprinted into it. In all it was stunning. She looked like a princess out of a fairytale story and I immediate envied her..

Not long after Rosalie and I changed into our dresses. Rosalie's was the same red colour as mine but was strapless and had a high slit on the left size that reached her thigh. On the back of the dress was an imprinted black rose that had glitter floating around it. In all Rosalie's dress was perfect for her. Mine on the other hand I felt Alice went slightly overboard. I tied the halter neck straps. And tied the clasp that held the two strands of material that cover my breasts together. I was definitely unsure about the plunge line but Rosalie and Alice assured me I didn't look like a slut trying to get laid. The end of the dress spread out around me and there was many black roses spread out on the base of the dress. I was glad Alice had changed her original idea.

I checked my watch one we were done adding the red roses to our hair. We have fifteen minutes left to go. I took of my watch and placed on the silver bracelet both me and Rosalie had to wear.

"Alice" I called her over as Rosalie and I had acquired a chain that we thought would be perfect for the wedding. Alice already had a bracelet and earrings but she knew that Rosalie and I wanted to get the chain.

Rosalie came to my side and produced a red box. "Oh girls" she squealed before she even opened it.

I heard the box open and I saw the look in her eyes. The chain was simple white gold with six diamonds embedded into the band, on the back was the letters. A, J, B,E,R,E it was to symbolise that we would all be together.

"Oh it's beautiful, I love how you got everybody's initial on it, it means the world to me" Rosalie put the chain around her neck and tied it in place. Just then Alice hugged both of us to her small frame.

It wasn't long after that Carlisle walked in taking the hand of the bride in his.

"Alice you look beautiful" I could tell she was about to cry but the tears remained trapped in her eyes.

"Thanks dad" It wasn't soon after that the wedding march started playing and Rosalie led us out. Her dress gliding along the carpet that ha been laid. She started up the isle and three steps later I was following. I was aware many people were watching me probably waiting for me to fall but I kept my eyes on Edward and the lop sided smile he had plastered on his face. He looked gorgeous in his tux and Red waistcoat. I was suddenly at the altar and I didn't even fall I took my place beside Rosalie. Alice arrived moments later and I could see the tears she was trying to remain hidden had fallen.

I kept my eyes on Edward throughout the ceremony. He looked so happy for Alice it made me smile. I didn't even notice the ceremony end until saw Alice and Jasper embracing at the altar. Now for the pictures. Alice was right a thin layer of snow had covered the ground outside during the ceremony so her colouring scheme didn't go to waste. She insisted on taking the photos although out dresses would get wet.

"Girls don't complain Were only taking two or three" she smiled but I knew that meant we'd be here for at least an hour. Many people had begun to get in there cars heading towards the reception at Alice's house… she had arranged for a marquee to be set up just before the wedding as to keep her quests warm.

We arrived at Alice's house at three to find all her quests waiting. When we walked through the doors clapping erupted throughout the Marquee. We quickly took our seats at the head table and allowed the meal to begin. It wasn't long after until Edward made the Best Man speech that earned him a few dirty looks from Jasper and Alice but the laughter never ceased.

Alice had requested that the first song be "Ill be" By Edwin McCain but she had yet to in form us who would be singing it. It wasn't until Edward got out of his seat and made his way to the stage that this is what He and Alice had been talking about for whenever I walked in on them and they instantly stop talking… A spot light was put on him and he started singing and never once did his eyes leave my face. I felt like I was under a spell where I could only see him. The music didn't even reach my ears. I wasn't even aware the song ended until he was suddenly beside me.

"So what so you think?" He asked looking slightly embarrassed.

"It was beautiful Edward. How come I've never hear you sing before?"

"You never asked, Care to dance?"

"Love to" He pulled me up into his arms where we joined the many couples who had began to dance in sync with the Bride and Groom.

**this ignitialy wasnt supposed to finish hear but I want the second half of the wedding to be Edwards point of view as if I go with my main Idea it should be rather interesting...**

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW...**

**love Jen xxx**


	20. the wedding part 2

**hey I know I said this wouldnt be updated until next week but I had some free time and this is really really short but it sets you up for what is to come... Happy Ending? Unhapping Ending??? also this could go on for another ten fifteen chapters if you want just say if you think it getting to long. cause I more than willing to write a sequel?? anywho I reached over 200 reviews whoop but I think this story seems to be annoying people now but I not sure. Again apologies to my Beta as I still dont have my internet and soing this via an internet cafe. SORRY JAZ..So enjoy reading and please answer my questions..**

She was so beautiful and Bella as usual didn't even realise it even as she walked down the isle one step ahead of Alice the look of fear was evident on her face and I wanted more than anything to take that pain away…

Sitting next to her at the meal made me feel so proud as I was more than capable of throwing death glares and any male who looked at her in the wrong way. She was mine and no-one else's and if eventually she'd let me the world would know this too. I'd already made my mind up about Bella. I'd married her once we finished College. I realised after I broke her heart that never had I met someone like her and that she had change me and was now forming me to be the man I was originally supposed to be and I loved her for it..

My eyes never left hers as I sang I'll be for the first song as requested by Alice. I had really wanted to say no but could I really refuse Alice the join of having her brother sing in front of our family and the entire population of Forks..

I noticed however while singing that Bella's eyes never once left my face. To say I was relieved to have her look at me like that was an understatement. I was ecstatic..

My happiness could probably compare to that of Alice and Jasper.. And all she had to do was look at me. I was whipped. I'm sure Alice had noticed but she didn't dare say anything. I'm sure she thought it was a secret between the two of us but Jasper was perceptive I knew he'd figure it out sooner or later.

"Care to dance?" I asked Bella and her cheeks actually flushed at my offer.

"Love to, but don't forget I'm still not that good at it"

"Your better at it than you let on" by now we were whirling around the dance floor like the other couples around us and a smile instantly lit up her face.

"You know that woman's looking at you! Do I need to be jealous?" sarcasm marred her voice but I gave the woman a once over and licked my lips.

"Edward Cullen that is disgusting" she smacked my arm playfully but continued smiling at him. She twirled around in my arms looking dazzling as she did so.

"May I cut in?" Newton asked and I admittedly sneered at him.

"Edward be nice, but Mike at the moment I actually occupied find me later if you really want to dance" I smiled at continue to dance with Edward..

"Bella, if I am not allowed dance with other woman you should not be allowed dance with other men especially mike" I insisted.

"Why you jealous?" she smiled loving it..

"obviously" I replied why deny it she could read it in my eyes.

"Well don't be" she leant forward and kissed my lips..

The rest of the night pasted quickly Bella was plastered after her tenth drink and I must admit she was really funny. Well I probably would have found anything funny as I was after more drinks that I'd willingly admit to. As I was saying I would have found anything funny that was however until Jessica Stanley started dancing on the bar.

I just found that disgusting and totally unbefitting to be happening at a wedding. I wanted to rip her head of, how dare she disgrace herself and Alice like that. Jasper hadn't wanted to invite her but Alice assured him that Stanley should be invited as she was part of the community..

Now I felt like I should have agreed with Jasper. It wasn't until Bella fell over that I realised she really needed to get to bed as did I. It was now four am and Emmett, Rosalie. Myself, Bella, Alice and Jasper were the only ones left downstairs.

"Bella sweetie you need to go to bed hun"

"I don't want to" she whined. I knew she wouldn't go willingly so I picked her up and flung her over my shoulder. That's when the kicking and screaming started..

"Bella stop" I insisted and she did surprisingly.. We arrived outside her bedroom door and I left her on her feet.

"Night" I kissed her on her lips and retreated across the hall. "Oh and Bella if you need me I'm right in here"

I made sure she went inside and then may my way into my own room. I got into the bed ant thought over everything that had happened. I looked at my clock and it stated it was five am. It was then I heard a rap on the door.

"Edward" she whispered.

I got up and opened the door for her.

"Yes Bella are you okay?"

"Fine" and then she kissed me. . I stumbled backwards and my arms wrapped around her waste. It was only now that I realised she was standing there in the nip. However I realised my dick noticed before I did. I knew this shouldn't happen we were suppose to be going slow but I couldn't resist her especially when she was kissing me like that.

We fell back onto the bed and her kisses grew more passionate..

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW.

I woke up in Edwards arm naked. WHAT HAD I DONE??

**so yes this is really short but at least I got it updated however being able to see your reviews is another thing BUT PLEASE PLEASE DO REVIEW. I know I have plenty of readers who dont review but please please do...**

**Anyway I'l try and update again soon as I on midterm break now officially but bear in mind I am attending a revision course all next week so might not have much time to be writting. . .**

**Love yeah**

**Jen xxx**

**PUSH THE BUTTON AND REVIEW PLEASE**


	21. memory

**okay so this is very short and I intend to have another chapter up later today or early tomorrow.... sorry it took so long and that it's really short.. well enjoy hehe**

Chapter 21 B.P.O.V

Oh god. How did I let this happen?? What was worse was the fact that I couldn't even remember. I mean, I was naked in Edward's arm and he was naked too which could only mean sex. I pulled away from him carefully trying not to wake him and I was ecstatic when I succeeded.

I pulled a sheet around me and made my way back to my room where I collapse on my bed and let a flood of tears run down my face. It was sometime later when Rosalie walked in.

"Bella what's wrong?" she threw her arms around my shoulders as the sobs within me began to fade.

"Edward.. Me… bed" it was the only words I could manage to get out from between my lips..

"Oh Bella" she pulled me closer to her before she spoke again..

"Is it really that bad? I know he loves you and I can see that you love him although you try to deny it. Maybe it will bring you closer together"

"Maybe it would have" I sobbed "If I could remember what happened" I heard her intake of breath..

"Bella are you sure you had sex?" I looked at my thigh to see the blood stain that was there, I noticed Rosalie's eyes followed mine but this time she didn't say anything. We just sat in silence until it grew too uncomfortable.

"I need to shower" I stated the obvious and made my way of the bed..

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked cautiously.

"Nope, it's okay, I'll see you in awhile" she made her way to the door before I called her back.

"Please don't tell Edward" she nodded but I needed her to say she wouldn't..

"Rosalie Promise me please"

"I promise Bella" she came and hugged me before she left..

I made my way to the showered and wondered what was going through Edwards head. Did he remember what we had done? Did he think this meant I loved him? It was too much for me to think about.

I decided I'd pretend nothing was wrong. We'd be okay. It's not like I'd end up pregnant or anything. It would be okay. We were going to Jacksonville in two days. We would talk about it then just not now.

I knew Rosalie wouldn't tell and I trusted her but It was Alice I needed to talk to, She was Edwards sister she'd know what to tell me. I knew Rosalie would try but it wouldn't be the same. I needed her but I also couldn't wreck her honeymoon over something as stupid as sleeping with her brother. I'd tell her in time.

I walked down to breakfast to find Emmett Rosalie and Edward sitting together. I sat with them and noticed Edward smile when I placed my hand on his knee under the table. For now everything was alright.

TWO DAYS LATER..

"Bella come on were going to be late" Edward shouted up the stairs..

"I'm coming" I closed the suitcase and carried it down the stairs to where Edward was waiting for me. I knew he could tell something was off but he didn't say anything about it.

We got into the car and I turned on the radio and let my head fall back into the head rest and let my eyes shut. I could hear him humming but he didn't say anything. The trip to the airport was silent. I could tell he was being extra cautious around me since the wedding but it wasn't helping. It just made me feel worse.

We boarded the plane and I sat on the inside. He turned to me and I could tell this was it. He was going to ask me about it.

"Bella?" He looked into me eyes trying to find something. I couldn't tell if he found it or not.

"Hmm" I was hoping we could hold of on this for as long as possible. Clearly two days was his limit.

"Tell me what's wrong please" he looked so vulnerable.

"Nothings wrong" I took his hand in mine and smile sweetly but I knew he could see through it.

"Bella please don't lie, something's been wrong since the wedding. I asked Rosalie but she said to ask you and this is the only chance we'll have to talk alone." He had tears in his eyes and I didn't want to be the one to make them fall.

"It's just I don't remember what happened, I cant remember anything" A tear trailed down my face. I looked over to him to see hurt in his eyes.

"You don't remember at all?"

**okay so I know it's a horrible ending for the chapter but I thought it would make a nice opening for the next one.. hehe**

**anyway reviews= love **

**so review**

**jen xx**


	22. Keeping us together

**okay so this is longer like. . . I hope people like it I tried to include detail but I didnt want to make it that vivid as I know some of you are younger than your suppose to be reading an M rated story.. anyway I hope you like it. REVIEW please..**

**Oh thanks to jaz who is the best beta ever she did this is about Thirty minutes hehe.**

Chapter 22. E.P.O.V

"You don't remember at all?" I asked puzzled. I knew something was up but I didn't think that was it. I knew she had been wasted as had I but I remembered every touch every kiss every moan that escape her lips. I wanted her to have those memories too..

"Edward" I looked into her eyes aware her tears were about to spill..

"I'm sorry" She looked so confused as if it was her fault.

"Bella, do you want me to tell you what happened?" I asked her but she nodded her head ashamed.. I knew it wasn't the best time to tell her so I'd wait. She needed to know how she made me feel. Sure I had already had sex but it didn't compare to what it felt like when I was with her, in her hearing her say my name..

I knew I would never love anyone else like I loved her, so I'd wait and I tell her when she was ready. I knew hearing me say it in words wouldn't get my message across. So I'd write it down and hope that one day she's know how it felt and how much it meant to me and how she smile in response to when I told her I loved her. It was my mission to make her understand.

We made it to her mothers house where we were greeted enthusiastically by her mother Renee.

"Bella" she squealed as we were standing in the arrivals area.. Things had been slightly tense between us since she announced that she couldn't remember what had happened. The fact that she didn't want to hear my memories if the night more than hurt me but I assumed she had her reasons. .

"Bella, I want some alone time with you tonight if that's ok?" Bella didn't look at anyone but simply nodded her head. Great that left me alone with the step-daddy. I just hoped he wasn't as Bad as the Chief Of Police. All I wanted to do was to write my letter and hope that she'd find it in her to read it.

"Edward" A voice called me from my thoughts and I realised the car was stopped. I looked to see Bella looking at me. "You okay?"

"Yep" I lied and made my way out of the car, collecting my bags as I went. I walked into the house and let Renee show me too my room which was next to Bella's room but with the way things were. It wouldn't have mattered if I was ten thousand miles away. I was still struggling with her and I wasn't surprise that she left me to my thoughts..

I sat on the bed and thought of what to say. I mean how exactly do you write a letter based on an experience that was suppose to be special to both parties included and she was acting like she didn't even care. Maybe it was better if she didn't know but I would at least give her the option to know. It would be her choice whether or not she read it. Now just to find a piece of paper and a pen. I opened the locker draw and found what I was looking for..

Dearest Bella..

I know you said you'd rather not know but you need to hear what I have to say.. The night of Alice's wedding meant the world to me.. I didn't expect you to come to me but you did and I hadn't realised I wanted you to until you did..

There you stood in the hall way in nothing but your birthday suit. Your cheeks had the pink colour in them and I wanted nothing more than to kiss you but you beat me to it and like any male my body reacted to your advances. I knew it was too soon and I asked you did you want to go through with it and I hadn't even the question finished before you had my boxers down my legs and I was standing there as naked as you. You kissed my cheek and whispered Please in my ear like it was a dying wish. I knew I couldn't refuse you. So I put my lips to yours and kissed you with as much passion as I could muster and a sweet moan escaped your lips. My lips trailed down your flesh as you wriggled beneath me all the while moaning my name. I made my way back up your body. You closed your eyes briefly but looked back into mine a moment later and whispered the words now please. So I positioned myself at your entrance and pushed into you quickly trying to make it as painless as I possibly could but the tears still formed in your eyes..

"Bella I'm sorry" came out between my lips but you assured me it was okay and kissed me deeply before insisting I continue.. Our breaths came together and you came within minutes and you moaned my name as you rode out your orgasm and your body quaked beneath me as my own release came. Your eyes glazed over and you looked at me adoringly. I pulled out of you and collapse moments later. I lay beside you and took your hand in mine and kissed your fingertips before saying those three little words and eight little letters that would finally tell you what you meant to me. I heard you say it back in a whisper and heart swelled to twice its size before you moved your body closer to mine and falling asleep in my arms..

I looked at you and whispered I loved you repeatedly.. You said it again and I thought you had woken but you were still asleep. I kissed your forehead before falling into my own dreams which were centred around you..

When I woke in the morning and found you not there. I was a little surprised you would leave like that but I knew you had your reasons but I didn't think it would be wise of me to approach you straight away so I kept my distance. I knew when you came down for breakfast something was wrong especially with the way Rosalie was watching you as if you were about to break but I thought you would come to me if it was that important.

I didn't realise you didn't feel like you could confide in me and I'm sorry it took me so long to finally ask what was wrong but I hope you can see how much that night meant to me and I hope you don't push me away.

Love You Always..

Edward xox

I placed the letter in an envelope and put it in Bella's room on her pillow and hoped she'd read it. I made my way back to my room and let the sleep I was fighting of consume me..

I heard a light wrap at the door and turned to look at the clock. It was three a.m. I wondered who'd be up now.

"Come in" I called in a voice I knew would be heard from outside the door. The door opened and I could see Bella in the light radiating from the moon outside. I could see the tears on her cheeks. I made my way towards her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her and I could see that my letter was clutched to her chest.

"I'm so sorry" she cried into my chest.

"You don't need to be" I assured her as I wiped the tears from her face. "But, But I don't remember. I'm sorry I didn't let you tell me earlier. I didn't realise how much it meant to you"

"It's okay Bella. I love you just as long as your with me I'm happy"

"I love you too, I mean I wish I remembered but for now this letter will be my memory" she clutched it tighter to her as if it were her only life line.

"Bella I'll be apart of your memory too" I assured her. She lent forward and kissed my lips and gazed into my eyes through her tears.

"Can I stay with you?" she asked as if she thought I'd be able to refuse her.

"Of course" I caught her hand and pulled her to the bed. We got into the bed and she moved her body so it was close to mine. I wrapped my arm around her waist and let her head rest on my chest.

"Edward?" She called..

"Hmm"

"I love you"

"Love you too" I began to hum her lullaby until I heard her say my name but I was aware she was asleep. Nothing could be more perfect than the way things were now

**okay so what do you think??**

**was kinda lovey-dovey at the end so i hope you like it..**

**Jen xxx**

**Review**


	23. perfect for now

**hey this is really just fluff before I take it all away hehe..*evil laugh* haha well enjoy **

CHAPTER 23

I woke in the arms of the most understanding man on the planet not that I wasn't slightly biased. Oh forget that I was 100% biased. How could I not love this man?

Yes I had slept with him before, I had informed him I loved him and pushed him away as a result of sleeping with him, but he still loved me and wanted to be with me. Could he be more perfect??

Yes I was infatuated, but could you blame me?

His bronze hair was flopping into his left eye and I wanted to push it of his face but I didn't want to wake him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep.

"Bella" I didn't say anything.

"I know your there, can you please stop watching me sleep?" his voice was still musky as he was still asleep.

"But you look so cute" both his eyes fluttered open.

"Cute?"

"Yep" I lent forward and kissed his nose before making my way to get off the bed. Too bad his arms caught me and pulled me back to the bed.

He lay me on the bed and hovered above me..

"Cute?" He asked again and I shook my head in response.

"Wouldn't you use the word sexy or handsome to describe me instead of cute?" he looked into my eyes.

"Well those are there too, but for now Cute is my personal favourite" I smiled up at him and he leant forward and kissed me.

"Bella, Edward" My mother called up the stairs..

"Coming" Edward replied..

"Edward she'll kill me I'm not supposed to be in here, go check if she's outside please?"

"Bella what can she say your eighteen?"

"If you want to keep your prized possessions I'd advise you to go out there and check for me, better yet go distract her and text me when it's safe to leave" I smiled and he started laughing it me..

"This is so not funny" I playfully hit his shoulder.

"Go" I kissed him quickly before pushing him through the door.

I lay in the bed for what seemed like a life time before I got a text on my phone..

You can come down now chicken..

I climbed out of the bed and threw on walked to my room to grab some jeans but not without stealing Edward's baseball shirt I had wanted for ages.. His last name was on the back so it warned skanks he was taken. He was mine.

I was greeted by mom and Phil in the kitchen and made my way through to the dining room as I knew Edward would be here.

I walked in and immediately his eyes raked over my attire.

"I believe that's my shirt" he smiled.

"I think the correct sentence would be, I believe that WAS your shirt" He looked at me and raised his eyebrow before he started laughing.

I sat beside him and waited for Renee and Phil to join us. They walked in moments later carrying a tray of food and drinks in there hands..

"So Edward what do you think of Jacksonville?" Renee asked him but her eyes never left my face.

"It lovely" he looked at her and smiled and I saw Renee melt like I had.

"So how long have you and my daughter been together?" He didn't get time to response.

"MOM!" she looked at me.

"What Bella?" Edward was looking at me now as well.

"Can we not talk about this please?"

"Why?"

"Yes Bella why?" Edward added and I looked at him and he knew he should be afraid.

"Because it's weird" I insisted.

"Bella you know my mom and Dad" Edward insisted.

"Fine" I said lamely and quickly excused myself. I was not just going to seat there while my boyfriend and my mother had a discussion about my love life. Yes I know creepy..

The fact that Edward condoned it was weird to think about too. Then again he might have had his reasons but I didn't need to know nor did I want to..

I found myself in his room looking over the letter he had given me the previous night. When I first saw it I struggled to read it. It took me an hour before I even opened the envelope but I couldn't hurt him again so I gave in and I read it and reread it until it was soaked through with my tears.

It was that sheet of paper that would get through and remind that even when we fought he would always love me.

"Bell's?" He called me from my thoughts..

"Hmmm" I knew he would hear me.. He walked through the door moments later. He eyes scanned me again and landed on the letter in my hands.

"You okay?" he asked shyly.

"Yes why wouldn't I be" I leant forward and kissed me.

Two more days and we'd be back home to reality. To friends and family.. And three days after that Mr and Mrs whitlock would be back..

I couldn't wait to see my friends but I also loved the time I had alone with Edward. Well it would be better if we were alone instead of with my mom but for now this would have to do

**okay so what do you think???**

**review people...**

**love ya jen xxx**


	24. REALITY

**_hey Im back.. this has not been proof read or beta-ed it just to let you know I have not forgotten about this story but I can explain.. my laptop is broken dtus using this computer which I hate and have to share with 4 siblings..i had the entire thing written on the laptop including the ending and a few other stories I was working on but now I have to rewrite it all.. sorry it took so long but I am in the middle of my leaving cert and i really shouldnt even be on a computer let alone writing story so I hope you enjoy this and I understand if you dont want to continue reading but I think the next chapter shud be up by next weekend if I get the chance betwenn exams to write anythign...this is only a filler chapter as I cant remember whether I had a happy ending on this story or a sad ending.._**

**_Also ther will be nio sequel for this but I should be releasing a new story in the future that you may enjoy but its your choice to read it...Now on with the reading..._**

Standing in the hall in my mothers house I couldn't help but feel a little relieved that I was going home and that Edward couldn't have sneaky conversations about me with my mom when he thought I couldn't hear..

Id miss the time alone away from Charlie and my friends but I missed them and I couldn't wait to see them and fill Rosalie in on Edwards and I latest status.. Although I pitied Alice having to hear about her brothers adventures although that didn't phase me for long as Rosalie had to face the same thing. So it was payback.

"Bella" Edwards voice pulled me from my thoughts of Home. I turned to see him looking at me smiling with this hint of lust in his eyes..

"Hi" I appraised him with my eyes and fuck me did he look good. When had he decided to wear a shirt? He was not wearing that at breakfast. There he stood in jeans with a black shirt and red tie. Needless to say my jaw hit the ground fairly fast. He laughed at the look on my face.

"You look emm .... great" I managed to get out between my lips once I managed to control my breathing and getting my heart rate to slow down.

"Don't I always?" He asked looking hurt

"Of course you do but WOW"

"Bella I had a full tux on at Alice and Jaspers wedding and I didn't get this much attention out of you" he looked at me wearily.

"Edward" I took a step forward cautiously as I was aware his eyes were watching me intently..

"Hmm" I watched as he swallowed the lump in his throat. I leant forward as to whisper in his ear. As my breath met his skin I could see the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"I wanted to jump you at that wedding many times but now you look so natural and fuckable" I looked down to see the effect my words were having on him. I began to whisper idea's in his ear and let my lips trail across his face until they reached his lips.. I lingered here longer than I should before passionately kissing him.

He put his hands in my hair pulling me closer to him.

"You feel that Bella?" it was fairly obvious I felt it and I didn't get a chance to reply as his lips were back on mine in an instant. His hands moved from my hair and made there way slowly down my arms until they reached the hem of my t-shirt. he lifted it slowly at let it linger just above my breasts..

"Bella, Edward?" my mother called from downstairs and I like jumped a foot in the air..

"Coming"

"Bella" I looked at Edward who seemed to be struggling with something.

"What about my problem?" he asked innocently

"Your a big boy you can handle it now don't you think?" the smile on his face turned into a frown but I left him to stare after me as I took my suitcase and made my way downstairs. Id make it up to him on the plane if he'd let me but I had no doubt in my mind that he'd object to it.

"I cant believe your leaving" my mom hugged me to her as a tear slid down her cheek like I was leaving her forever and never returning again.

"Mom Il be back soon or maybe you can visit me in Forks next time?" I suggested.

She looked at Edward and back to me and smiled.

"Yeah maybe" I was going to have to ask him about that weird little exchange between the two of them later. The fact that he and my mother seemed to be such good friends was kinda creeping me out.

"Flight 416-m-908 Boarding now"

"Mom that's us" I hugged her close to me and I hugged Phil and waited while my mother and Edward had another one of there weird exchanges..

"Love you" Renee called just as we walked through the boarding gate. I turned to smile at her and then proceeded to look into the eyes of the man I loved..

Four more hours and I'd be back home and back to reality

**review if you have time **

**love ya Jen**

**XxXx**


	25. Airport

**_hey this me again ",).. I know Im not updating as quickly as I used to but I am doing exams so be patient and besides the last ones tomorrow. Finishing with Music.. which is quite alright compared to maths and all those other freakishly deadly subjects.. I must thank my awesome Beta Jasmine. She gets around to my stuff really quicky and is brilliant my punctuation and spellings would suck without her...oh and Lea if I dont mention her here she will give out as she mentioned me in hers hehe...anyway on with the reading and I think this is one of my longer chapters in a while..Enjoy!!_**

Boarding the plane I felt a sense if sadness knowing that in just four hours I'd be back to reality and Edward would no longer be living with me, but instead 5 miles away in his house with his Esme and Carlisle while I pondered what he was doing.

I was going to miss our time alone.

Waking up in his arms in the morning when I knew I shouldn't even be in his room, or watching his hair blow in the night breeze. These were only a few of the things I was going to miss about spending time with him. I knew now I was irrevocably in love with him and nothing would ever change that, I hope.

I LOVED HIM...I couldn't help but repeat this over and over in my head; each time my heart grew as it dawned on me. I would never let anything come between us. It would cause my heart to break into a million pieces if I ever had to be separated from him for a long period of time.

I am his. Okay it took me awhile to realised this but at least I knew now why I had butterflies in my stomach whenever he was near or the jealously I had never acknowledged when I saw other girls eying him while in school or even walking in the streets.

"Bella?"

"Shhh Edward, I'm having an ephiany here" I smiled in his direction and watched his eyes light up when I looked at him. A few minutes later and he was whispering in my ear.

"Care to share what was more important that me?" He joked but looked clearly interested.

"I realised how much I love you" I let it shine through in my eyes and I saw the smile light up his face with adoration..

" I love you too Bells" and I could tell that he truly meant it. I leant forward and kissed him with a new found passion course through my body and I could tell Edward felt it too.

I turned into my seat and prepared myself for take off. That really was the worse part and Edward knew I hated it. It always made my ears pop and my eyes tear. In other words I looked like a wreck. It was so annoying as it always looked like I was afraid of flying or something equally stupid.

I mean planes were as safe as trains right. There was the same chance a train would come of its tracks as a plane crashing but people seemed more comfortable in trains as they stayed on the ground rather than in the air.

I felt Edward take my hand as I heard the propellers start. I looked over to him lovingly as he remembered the tears from the flight here that I didn't like this part.

It wasn't long till I felt the tears in my eyes. I really wished my weirdness would just go away so the little kids on the plane would not be staring at me like I was a mad woman. Was crying really that uncommon?

It wasn't long until the tears subsided but Edward never let go of my hand for the entire plane ride. It wasn't unusual that we didn't speak that often, we were comfortable in silence just knowing the other was near.

So things hadn't turned out according to my original plan. We didn't join the mile high society but in my mind I knew there would be plenty time for that. I just hoped Edward felt the same and from the way he looked at me I honestly believed he did. There was never a frown on his lips when I was around now that we had sorted through our differences that had kept us apart for so long.

I knew we hadn't dealt with them fully but we would when the time was right. It just so happened that, that time wasn't now.

"Edward?" I whined as I waited for the luggage to come through the stupid conveyor belt thingy and now it was just getting irritating.

"Bella" he used that same whining voice I was using and pouted at me like I was a five year old.

"Just because you use that whiny voice does not mean your bag will come through on the belt or that I'll wait here with you" But I could tell he was lying about the second part of his statement as he wrapped his hand around my waist. I knew he'd wait with me anywhere as I long as I asked him

"Thank you Edward" I whispered again his skin.

"For what?" he looked down at me with wonder in his eyes.

"For coming with me to my mothers, for loving me, waiting on me to love you and for waiting here with me now"

"You're welcome" He leant forward and kissed me quickly yet passionately as he saw my bag coming through on the conveyor belt thing.. He walked forward and grabbed it for me and made his way back within seconds looking in pain...

"Bella what the hell is in here? Your mother's kitchen sink?" He dropped it then and it made a loud crashing sound.

"Well actually there's clothes lots and lots of clothes and presents I couldn't really go to Jacksonville and not bring back Alice Rosalie Emmett and Jasper something. I assume you did the same?"

The look on his face told me otherwise.

"Eh no. Bella?" he asked in that voice he knew I couldn't say no too.

"Yes?" I asked without meeting his gaze knowing that I'd have no hope in refusing him if I looked at him.

"Will you say there from me too please?"

"Nope" I smiled

"Please?" he asked again.

"Nope" I popped my 'p' getting a kick out if his begging.

"Please I'll make it worth your while" this gained my full attention.

"Oh and how would you plan to do so Mr. Cullen?" the seriousness ringing through in every word I spoke.

"Well what would you want me to do?"

"Mr. Cullen it's rude to answer a question with an other question" I stated simply before trying to get around him to get my bag. Trying being the operative word as Edward caught my waist and dragged me to his body.

"Bella if you don't say I helped get those gifts. I.... I...."

"You wont what Edward?" I asked clearly amused at is ability to finish sentences.

"I wont kiss you" he finished looking at me in triumph. I mean what was I going to say to that. No you wont. But then I knew how I'd beat him.

"Well until you kiss me I wont talk to you and I'll walk around in my underwear and flirt with EMMETT" the look of shock on his face vanished instantly.

"Bella what about Rosalie?" he asked but I refused to answer proving my point.

"Bella seriously?" realising what I was doing he leant forward and kissed me.. Bout time he caught on.

"Well I would have told her that you refused to kiss me. Edward were friends, Rosalie would have gone along with it cause she would have found it funny" I smiled at him.

"Oh and BTW I win you kissed me" he leant forward again and whispered in my ear.

"Fine Ms. Swan I'll kiss you I just wont have sex with you instead." My jaw literally hit the ground and his new attempt .

"You wouldn't dare" I replied hoping he wouldn't see the shock in my eyes.

"Well Ms. Swan you clearly don't know me that well then do you?" Right now I had two choices.

A) Give up and say the presents were a gift from both of us so I could sleep with Edward whenever I want to.

B) Show him who's boss and not give in and continue to play his little game.

I was clearly going to chose option A I knew before we left Jacksonville he had not gotten presents but new it would be funnier this way.

"Fine Edward I'll say there from both of us" I was trying to sound defeated but Edward started laughing so hard people were staring. So I did what I thought best I took my bag and left him there and watched him from across the way. I must say it was really amusing until he came to his senses and started roaring my name as if he were lost.

The shame. I knew he could see me. I waved at him from my station at the pillar but he wasn't budging. No way was he getting his way twice in the one day. He was pushing his luck at this point. While he turned his back to me I walked to the information desk and spoke to the receptionist who agreed to do me a favour. I must say it took a while to convince her.

I went back to my pillar to watch what was about to unfold in front of me. Lets see who has the upper hand now. It wasn't long until I saw him. Jacob my fathers friend son arrive in his security mans outfit. I could hear the conversation perfectly.

"Are you Edward Cullen?" Jacob asked in polite tone.

"Yes what can I do for you?"

"Well I was told to inform you that Bella Swan has left the premises taking your Volvo with her and to get a taxi home" Edwards face changed through many shades of purple before it went back to its original shade of baby pink.

"She did what?" he screamed like a mad man.

"She took your car home sir" Edward grasped the bridge of his nose and started pacing back and forward as Jacob rambled on about cab companies..All I could from Edward was "she took my car and is making me get a cab" repeatedly and I couldn't help it my laughter burst through my lips as I clutched my sides for air..

I noticed Edward look at me and I fell to the floor, howling in laughter.

"Bella that was inappropriate and inconsiderate" He raged from above me but I couldn't stop laughing..

I could vaguely hear the conversation that was going on between Jacob and Edward. It felt like forever until the laughter subsided and I was finally able to stand again..

"Bella long time, no see" Jacob said.

"Oh I know, I haven't been to Billy's in forever and well it's not everyday you're at the airport."

"So how have you been?"

"Great there's a party Friday night I'll give you a call and we can catch up then. Sorry to be so rude but Edward and I are already late as he was being immature and childish" He turned to sheer at me but Jacob just laughed so I was off the hook for now.

"C'mon Bella, we'd really best be going"

"Bye Jake" I called over my shoulder as Edward towed me to the car.

This car journey was going to be interesting. Time to face the wrath of Edward... Well I didn't know if he was mad yet, but I probably would be..

**yes that is the end of another chapter.......in my current situtation I believe there will be approximately 5 chapters left..**

**I have been saying that for awhile now but I can honestly say I believe the end is near..**

**well Review..**

**Love ya Jen xXxXxXx**

**",) :) :P ",) :) :P**


	26. simply perfect

**_Omigod I totally have to apologize about not updating this story is what has probably seemed like forever. For some unknown reason my computer is being gay so paragraphs may be a slight bit weird.. I think for some unknown reason Fanfiction is not letting people review so PM me if you find you cant review.._**

**_Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it was worth the wait.. I apologize again for taking so long._**

**_As always read and review.._**

**_Love ya Jenxxxxxxx_**

**_Oh I forgot to thank My amazing beta Jasmine..._**

* * *

"Bella would you care to explain why you felt the need to embarrass me front of an airport full of people?"

Well that wasn't what I had been expecting I was expecting screaming cursing and more screaming.

"Well, Edward you cant say you didn't deserve it" I replied just as civilly.

"Yes I can. I did not deserve what you did to me and then getting a security man to come over to me and spiel shit about a cab company when you were still in the vicinity." Ah there it was the first curse word and probably not the last.

"Edward you embarrassed me first.. What was with calling my name at the top of your lungs when I was right beside you?" In this situation I believed it was better if I took the moral high ground and was the good girl in this situation..

"Well that was simply for my own pleasure.. I love seeing the blush rise in your cheeks" Aw what could I say to that the man had me there but then why be the good girl when I could be the seductive girlfriend.. I leant to side so my lips were resting at his ear.

"Edward" I purred and he turned to look into my eyes and quickly back to the road his hands clutching the steering wheel as if his life depended on it.

"There's plenty ways you could make me blush that involve screaming my name" his Adams apple bopped in his throat as he swallowed slowly. I kissed the base of his throat as I waited for him to respond.

"Bella?" He whispered.. "Hmmm" I mumbled waiting for him to say what I wanted to hear.

"You'd better hope nobodies home cause you'll be hearing your name coming for my lips for the rest of the afternoon"

But I knew Rosalie would be waiting for me and Emmett would be there to see if me and Edward had finally sorted everything out and got our acts together. .So I did what any caring girlfriend would do. I placed my hand on his leg and started moving it slowly up his thigh noticing his body was giving the response I wanted. Edward kept driving totally oblivious to what was about to happen. I quickly opened the zipper on his trousers and pulled out Eddie Jnr and started stroking him until he was completely stiff. I hadn't failed to notice Edward's moans and realised his eyes were on me instead of the road.

"Edward eyes front and centre, keep your eyes on the road or I'll stop." He moaned and I knew he wouldn't take his eyes of the road for fear of me stopping.. A few moments later I decided to replace my hand with my mouth.. My tongue slipped over the tip of his cock before I let my mouth engulf him.. It wasn't long until I felt Edwards hand in my hair urging me on..

"Bella, I'm going to cum" He moaned as he came in my mouth. I removed myself slowly and licked my lips as Edward looked at me with lust filled eyes. After a few more moments he regained himself.

"So what was that for?"

"Rosalie and Emmett are going to be waiting for us when we get home"

He looked at me and the smirk vanished from his face. "Screw them for ruining my fun" I looked at him with wonder, was he crazy or something.

"I'll tell you later or better yet I'll show you"

"Bella," Rosalie didn't give me a chance to respond as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I could see Emmett laughing behind her back. After what felt like forever she finally let go and I was able to breath again. Air never felt so good. Well that was an exaggeration.

"I missed you." she smiled at me

"Missed you too." I hugged her again and once again Emmett was laughing..

"Emmett care to tell me what's so funny" I went over and punched his arm playfully knowing this had no affect on the big bear.

"Nothing"

"Emmett" I scolded..

"Okay its nothing really but Edwards looking at you funny" I turned to look at him but saw nothing unusual about it so I just let it drop.

"Okay then Emmett, will you help Edward with the bags?" He looked at me like I had just confessed to murder

"Emmett help Edward with the bags" Rosalie shouted and punched his arm but that was definitely not playful.. I swear I saw him wince but I didn't voice my concern as Emmett took off to the back of the Volvo. It wasn't long until we were all sitting in the sitting room eating pizza and watching movies.

"So Bella did you enjoy seeing your mother?"

"Yup" I replied cheerily

"Actually now that I think of it Edward and I got you presents" I got up briefly only to come back in to ask Edward to get them as I had no idea where he'd put my suitcase. He came back moments later. And threw a package at each of them.

Rosalie opened hers first and screamed in delight at the Prada bag she had unwrapped. While She screamed Edward looked at me curiously wondering how I could afford such expensive items. Emmett looked in wonder at his present it wasn't near as big as Rosalie's in fact I just hope he liked it. He unwrapped it slowly not knowing what was inside. As soon as he saw what was inside his screaming became louder than Rosalie's. "Omigod how did you get these?"

He waved the tickets around like they were gold.

"Eh Phil." all eyes were on me.

"Well your probably wondering how I could afford this stuff" I asked and nobody answered they simply nodded there heads.

"Well Phil's rich, he coaches some baseball team that I really have no interest in but seeing as Renee already had a child when she married Phil, she doesn't feel right using his money. He however has different views on things. He allows me buy whatever I want when I visit them but when I'm with Charlie I have to use the money he has supplied for me as he is my birth father." All looked at me stunned.

"Bella why didn't you tell us this before?" Edward asked.

"Well it really isn't that important except for the fact that when I reach 21 I get this huge trust fund off Phil which really isn't necessary but he thought it was a nice thing to do. So who was I to disagree!"

Rosalie started squealing again over her bag that to be honest wasn't even that pretty. I mean I could have bought so much more with the money as for Emmett I was happy he liked his gift which was tickets to every baseball match for the season.

"Rosalie can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked after she was finished admiring her bag.

"Sure" she got up gracefully and followed me to the kitchen

"What can I do for you?" she asked knowing there was something up that needed to be sorted.

"Do you think this will change things between me and Edward now that he knows I actually have money?" I looked at her hoping to read her thoughts through her face.

"Bella, Edward loves you, you know this wouldn't change how he feels about you" She smiled reassuringly and left me to my thoughts. It wasn't long until I felt Edwards hands around my waist.

"So that was a surprise and a half" he whispered in my ear.

"Are you mad I didn't tell you?" I asked without looking at him.

"Of course not. I would have preferred if you told me first but I guess it's good to know"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you ages ago. I just thought it would change things between us, if you knew I had money when I needed it"

"Bella nothing will ever change between us" He leant forward and kissed my lips in what had to be the most perfect kiss I had ever shared with Edward.


	27. TESTS

**Hey guys well girls.. I know yes I have updated.. this is probably the shortest chapter I have ever written but at least you know where Im going with this.... I think there will be one chapter and an epilogue thingy before the end of this story.. I am so sorry I have not updated in so long. Ive been busy with school and guys and friends and just awhole load of stuff has been going on.. Needless to say I apologise... Oh i also have to apolgise to jazz as I never got a chance to send this to her.. Please review.. it means the world to me to know you appreciate the story..**

ONE WEEK LATER

No It couldn't be. I sat in the bathroom holding this piece of plastic in front me. Two blue lines. That meant it was positive didn't it? That had to be wrong? Right? Maybe it was faulty?? You couldn't get pregnant after your first time could you? We had used a condom all the other times. I couldn't be pregnant at 18 but yet the piece of plastic I was holding in front of me claimed otherwise. It had to be wrong. Id just wait another while. I was after all only five days late. It could just be a mistake.

I didn't see the point in telling Edward. It was unlikely that I was pregnant anyway. I mean me have a baby that was just absurd and my mother would kill. That Pregnancy test had to be the faulty one. For the next few days, I couldn't cope being around Edward. I mean I could be carrying his child but I always convinced myself that, that wasn't possible. We had always been safe except that one time.

No I was clearly worrying over nothing or was I??

EPOV..

I knew something was up with Bella I just didn't know what it was and every time I felt it was the right time to ask, something would happen and she'd end up leaving the room, leaving me more confused that ever. I mean had I done something wrong did she not want me anymore? Either way it was about time I found out. The stress was not helping either of us.

B.P.O.V

Ten more days had passed and I still hadn't had my period.. I was never this far off and so there I sat in my room with three different pregnancy tests held out in front of me. I was slowly dying as I had to wait the two minutes to see whether or not I was pregnant. I hoped I wasn't. I wasn't ready to be a mother. I was still a child myself and having a baby would wreck my chances and getting into a good college and making something of myself. I couldn't do it..

_Bing_

Oh god. I couldn't look. Nor did I get the chance too, Edward burst through the door.

"Bella I think we"

He stopped as he noticed the pregnancy tests in my hands. He looked from me to the tests to me again not muttering one word. The silence lingered and yet I couldn't find it in myself to see if I was pregnant or not. It was Edward who broke the silence.

"Bella, Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know, You tell me" I thrust the tests towards him without looking. He looked at them all individually.

"Bell's what does two blue lines mean?" Had he seriously just said two blue lines. Two blue lines. I couldn't be. Before I could get the words out of my mouth I felt all the colour drain from my face and I began to feel dizzy. I was pregnant.. I couldn't get used to the idea I was so shocked I fainted……

**luv ya jenxxxxxxxxxxx**


	28. The end

**hey guys its me again with what I hope is a satisfying last chapter. Yup after what must have seem like forever this story is finally over.. now on with the reading.. Il write more at the end.. Mwah!!oH and please review..**

I was sitting on my bed and funnily enough there were pregnancy tests around me.

"Bella what do two blue lines mean?" Edward asked holding the plastic stick between his fingers.

."It means, I'm pregnant." I screamed..

"Edward where having a baby!" The sheer excitement on his face told me he loved me.. He got onto the bed and cradled me in his arms..

"Bella can you believe it? We're going to be parents?" He seemed so happy..

"Bella?" I heard a voice call from somewhere else but it was apparent nobody else was in the room.

Was I going crazy.

"Bella?" it called again, It seemed strangely like Edward's velvet voice. My eyes fluttered open to find Edward cradling me..

"Are you alright?" He asked concern wringed his voice..

"Emm I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" And that's when I saw then. Three horrid Pregnancy tests taunting me.. Daring me to deny the fact that I was now pregnant.

"Well Bella you fainted, so I'm assuming from your reaction, you're pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant" I began to cry. I was soon inconsolable and I could feel my tears soak through Edward's shirt..

"Maybe I can claim immaculate conception, your one Mary got away with it, Maybe I could to?" I heard chuckling coming from above me. This was not a laughing matter I was 100percent serious. There was no way I was going to be able to tell Charlie I was pregnant. He would kill me.

"Edward this is not funny" I yelled and I removed myself from his arms.

"Bella relax breathe, its not good for the baby" Omigod no he did not just tell me what to do regarding the baby.. I didn't want to be pregnant. I was 18 for heavens sake.. I was not fit to be a mother.. I was furious.

"Edward, this is all your fault. Couldn't you just control your dick, or at least long enough to put a condom on it?" He looked at me stunned. Like I had just slapped him across the face.

"Bella you were every bit involved that night as I was, how is this my fault?"

"Because I was very very drunk, you however could have least put a condom on. Now instead I have to carry a baby in me for the next nine months of my life all because you were too eager to get laid!" I screamed… He looked taken aback by what I said. The look of hurt on his face didn't make me feel like consoling him. I was to pissed of. I was having a baby. God that sounded like a death sentence in my head.

"Bella" He said in a hushed tone that surprised me. I looked at him to see hurt in his eyes but I didn't stop what he was going to say.

"I love you, and I will love our baby. I know it seems hard right now but just imagine what life will be like once the baby is born" He looked at me expectantly.

"Edward. Get. Out!" I roared, He was so happy. He didn't see this as a bad thing. He didn't see how this held me back. He was too excited to know that in nine months time he would be holding a baby in his arms and making loving faces at it.. I however saw a life of changing nappies while watching my friends go out and enjoying there youth..

"Bella" He called looking like he was about to cry..

"Get out" I roared throwing a book at his head. He walked to the door and as soon as he was gone I broke down into sobs on my bedroom floor. I found the pregnancy tests and cried as they mocked me with there vibrant blue lines. Why? Why did this happen? I hated him, How could Edward let this happen to me? I wasn't ready to be a mom, I wasn't going to be good at it..

Charlie!

Another round of tears formed. How was I going to tell him, his angel had gone and been stupid enough to get herself pregnant. He'd never forgive me. He'd hate me for throwing my life away.. After what seemed like a lifetime. I did the only thing I deemed the right thing. I made a phone call. This was going to solve all my problems. Except that of having a baby.

I grabbed my duffel bag and began shoving clothes in it.. Everything that was clean was shoved in that bag, along with money and anything of sentimental value. I carefully placed pictures of Edward in the bag. Hoping to show my baby one day what its father looked liked.. I was doing this for the best I repeated over and over again.

Edward would be free to continue his life. Be a doctor like he had always wanted without the strains of knowing he had a child waiting at home for him.. Charlie would be better of without having a child running loose through his house. It was for the best..

I pulled out apiece of paper and did all I was capable of doing at the time. I wrote three letters one for Charlie, one for Edward and one for my friends…

Then with one last look at my former room. I walked out to my truck and left forks and my family behind.. The tears never once stopped flowing..

E.P.O.V…

It had been hours since I left Bella and yet I never received a phone call or text message. It was now ten o clock at night and I knew Charlie had the late shift tonight and wouldn't be home for at least another hour. I decided it was best to let her be. She would call me when she was ready..

"Edward?" My mother called from above me..

"It's Bella, she's run away" I couldn't breathe. How could she do this to me? She knew I loved her. She knew I needed her in my life to be able to survive to breathe to function and now she had taken my future son or daughter away from me too..

"She left this for you"

My mother placed a letter in my hand and left the room. I could see my name written in Bella's penmanship scribbled across the front.. It was tear stained.. I ripped open the envelope and began to read..

**_Dear Edward ,I know you think what I'm doing seems drastic, but I wanted your life to continue the way it was before I was ever in it. I know you Edward and I know you would automatically feel like you had a duty to serve to me and the baby. I am so sorry I never gave you the chance to be the father I'm sure you could be. But just because having a baby has destroyed my life, I couldn't let it destroy yours too. I am so sorry Edward.. Please believe I never meant to hurt you. Over time I hope you forgive me. Love you always.._**

**_Bella xxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"No" I roared as I felt my walls cave in around me.. How could she do this to me? My mothers arms were around me within moments.. She picked up the letter and before I got a chance to take it from her, she had read the most important part.

"Bella was pregnant" It wasn't a question. It was a statement and now she was gone. The most important thing in my life had now left me..

I was broken. Nothing would ever be the same..

**oKay so thats probably not how you expected it to end. Not your cliche happy ending but please do review.. Although I ruled the idea of a sequel out ages ago it is now a possibility.. Based on the reaction I get to this story I will decide whether or which to post it on fanfiction..#**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY AWESOME BETA JASMINE.. SHE ROCKS MY SOCKS lol...**

**i would like thank everyone who took time out to review.. It doesnt take alot but it means alot to me..**

**All my love jenxxx**

**(whether or not I decide to write a sequel will soon be put in an authors note so dont be surprised) **


	29. PLEASE PLEASE READ

_**PLEASE READ**_

_Hey guys.. Omigod the response i got to this story was unreal and I love you all for it.._

_Id like to apologise to Delaware forever, I know it wasnt the ending you were expecting but due to personal issues of mine Edward and Bella suffered.._

_Eh the song I was listening to while writing that chapter was actually, heels over head by boys like girls so check it out. I was gonna post it up here but I couldnt get the lyrics to copy lol.._

_Umm I would like to thank everyone who reviewed it means a lot.. I know alot of you also added me to Author alert and put the story on story alert.._But those of you who reviewed thanks alot. It gave me the strength to continue with this story when all I really wanted to do was delete it..

Oh and many thanks to Jasmine. Im pretty sure there were times when this story was illegible but she always fixed it.

**_NOW THE REALLY IMPORTANT BIT:_**

**_ARE YOU PREPARED???????_**

**_The sequel shall be written.. I have the first chapter written and it will be posted in the next few days.. HOWEVER the issue of a name arises and so the point of this A/N i would like you the readers to decide the name for the sequel..._**

**_I want to have the sequel posted by friday at the latest depending on the names i recieve it could be sooner.. _**

**_its all_****_ up to you.._**

**_jenxx_**


	30. Notice about the sequel

**_hey guys, I know another authors note but this one is announcing the arrival of the sequel, I dont know if it's too fast moving so once its posted please review and tell me if you think its moving to fast.._**

It should be posted later tonight.. I just have to re-read it and see if anymore detail needs to be added.

Jenxxxxxxx

Oh and thanks to sweetlil'cullengirl who came up with the name samegirlnewlife for the sequel..

**Side note: Jazz Im unaware if you got the first chapter of the sequel as i send it differently this time, so let me know..**

**Jenxxx**


End file.
